Mature
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Prólogo.*********

* * *

Salí volando de mi casa al recibir el mensaje de Esme. No esperábamos que el pequeño Edward naciera hoy, estaba adelantándose casi un mes así que esto no podía ser demasiado bueno. Le llamé a Carlisle, sabiendo que él estaría en la universidad. Esme iba a dar a luz y estaba segura que nadie le había avisado.

Carlisle me contestó a los tres tonos.

–¿Hola?

–Esme-está-a-punto-de-dar-a-luz –le dije de una sola, olvidándome de las formalidades me subía a mi bici para llegar al hospital.

Carlisle comenzó a decir estupideces y después colgó. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo llegar, la universidad no se encontraba en Forks, sino en Seattle, haría como mínimo hora y media de camino.

Llegué al hospital preguntando por Esme. Me indicaron dónde podía encontrarla y me dirigí hacia allí. Según las enfermeras, aún estaba en proceso de dilatación, así que entré a donde estaba, con suerte Carlisle llegaría a tiempo.

–Gracias al cielo llegaste. ¿Le has avisado a Carlisle?

–Tranquila, amiga, viene en camino –le dije mientras tomaba su mano. Una enfermera entró al mismo tiempo que Esme comenzaba a tener contracciones. Su cara denotaba tal dolor que esperé jamás pasar por esto, mi joven y valiente amiga, a sus dieciocho años iba a tener un bebé.

–Señorita, el bebé está a punto de nacer, tiene que salir. –Estaba completamente de acuerdo con la enfermera, _yo no quería presenciar aquello_, pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Esme gritó:

–¡¡NO!! –Estaba segura de que aquel grito no sólo había sido reacción a mi partida, sino de dolor–. Ella es mi…hermana, ella puede quedarse, ella quiere quedarse conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡¡AH!! –volvió a gritar. Su carita estaba perlada en sudor. Estaba pálida y se veía cansada. Por supuesto lo de "hermanas2 era una mentira. Yo era su mejor amiga, pero nada más.

Habíamos sido vecinas de toda la vida. Yo tenía tan sólo catorce años de edad mientras ella contaba ya con sus dieciocho cumplidos, pero la edad jamás había sido un obstáculo. Esme siempre fue algo alocada e inmadura para su edad, lo que hacía que encajáramos a la perfección. Prueba de su inmadurez fue acostarse con Carlisle sin protección, aunque ahora ambos demostraban amor, valentía, responsabilidad y por sobre todo bondad al haber decidido tener a este niño.

La enfermera me sacó para llenar unos papeles, mientras preparaban a Esme para el parto. En la hoja puse el apellido de Esme, haciéndome pasar Portu hermana, y en edad me puse diecisiete años. Rezando porque nadie me demandara, volví a la sala de partos. Esme ya estaba teniendo terribles contracciones, mientras yo rodeaba la camita para quedar a su lado. _Yo no quería mirar nada más que estuviera hacia adelante_. Esme rápidamente me tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Sabiendo que después de esto yo entraría a quirófano por huesos triturados, no la retiré. Al contrario, endurecí mi agarre para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

_Puja…_

_Respira…_

_Puja_

_Respira…_

Estaba segura que yo estaba haciendo otro tanto, cuando ella pujaba yo lo hacía, cuando ella respiraba también yo lo hacía.

El 21 de junio de 1989 a las –miré mi reloj– 6:37pm, Edward Cullen irrumpió a este mundo con fuerza, no sólo en su llanto, sino también en sus movimientos. Rápidamente mientras las enfermeras lo chocaban, conté los deditos de sus pies y sus manos. Miré que no le faltara nada. era la cosita más pequeña que alguna vez haya podido mirar, la enfermera lo envolvió en una cobijita azul. Lo pusieron en el pecho de Esme y su llanto cesó al momento. Era una escena preciosa, llena de amor y pureza.

–Cárgalo, por mí…me siento débil… –dijo Esme con la voz ronca.

–¿Yo? –Yo no podría… ¿qué pasaba si lo rompía? ¿O si lo tiraba?

–Por favor…

La enfermera me enseñó y entonces lo tuve entre mis brazos. ¿De verdad un cuerpo podía ser tan frágil…tan pequeñito? Miré su carita con detenimiento. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados e hinchados; había una especie de sustancia que lo hacía ver blanco. Su boquita era rojita y muy abultadita. Era muy parecido a ambos. El color de su cabello era casi rubio; en la coronilla tenía un pequeño remolinito de cabellos y por toda su naricita habían puntitos blancos. De pronto y muy lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Verdes como los de Esme.

–Es bellísimo, Esme…

–Gracias por estar aquí, por quedarte. Estoy segura que Edward te va a querer mucho. Gracias, Bella…

*******

* * *

**Yo lo asumo, ustedes desean saber qué rayos hago aquí, de nuevo cuando debería estar actualizando algo. Pero no puedo frenar a mi cabeza. Esta idea ha hecho girar a mi rata desde hace un mes junto con otras cuatro, hoy simplemente salió ésta, no se sorprendan mañana cuando saque otra. (PAF) No me tomateen, mejor quiéranme más.**

**Si creen que es un asco… ¡¡¡AUN ASÍ LA CONTUNARÉ!!!**

**Jaja, sí, rían ¬¬**

**Ok, me marcho temerosa de que digan "buu ya aburriste."**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo."**


	2. Piensa en Mí

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo I. Piensa en Mí.**

* * *

*******

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que el pequeño Edward había nacido. Unos cuantos meses después mis papás decidieron que nos mudaríamos a Canadá, así que las vistas hacia mi amiga Esme no eran escasas, sino nulas. Hoy, después de casi tres años, volvería a verla, a Carlisle y al bebé tan hermoso que tenía por hijo; estaba a punto de cumplir mis diecisiete años, así que como regalo adelantado mis padres me regalaron esta visita. Estaba en el avión que me llevaría hasta Seattle, ahí vería a Carlisle y juntos iríamos a Forks, que es donde aún vivían.

Esme me contó que el niño al principio me había echado de menos. Por supuesto ahora ni se acordaría de mí, pero mientras viví en Forks fui muy apegada a él, una especia de niñera. Lo quería mucho, como si fuera mi propio sobrino dado que veía a Esme como a mi propia hermana.

Llegué al aeropuerto y de ahí tomé un taxi hasta el hospital donde ahora Carlisle trabajaba. Había terminado la universidad hacía un año y ahora estaba de pasante en un hospital de aquí. Estaba ansiosa y feliz por reencontrarme con mis antiguos amigos. ¿Qué tan cambiada me encontrarían? Los dejé siendo una niña en apariencia. ¿Qué me encontraría yo? ¿Cómo estaría mi pequeñín? Con esas preguntas en mente tomé el taxi y unos minutos después llegué al hospital.

–Disculpe, señorita, ¿podría usted decirme dónde encuentro al Dr. Cullen? –le pregunté a una de las chicas en recepción. Ella me indicó el lugar y me dirigí hacia allí.

Toqué la puerta, él no tenía secretaria puesto que apenas era un pasante; se podía decir que este cubículo era donde la mayoría de los que aquí trabajaban en la misma situación que Carlisle pasaban sus pocos ratos libres.

–Adelante –se escuchó la conocida y tranquilizadora voz de mi viejo amigo. Entré y él me dedicó una sonrisa afable. No me había reconocido. Por imposible que pareciera, los casi tres años que habían pasado sobre mí habían tenido su buen efecto, ya ni siquiera mi amigo me reconocía–. Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –me preguntó aún en su tono amable.

–Tengo una cita con el Dr. Cullen. Mi nombre es Isabella…Isabella Swan. –Carlisle abrió los ojos con asombro y rápidamente se puso de pie, acortando la distancia que nos separaba y tomándome en un muy fraternal abrazo. Extrañaba a este hombre; mi antiguo amigo adolescente ahora era un joven muy apuesto, digno de mi mejor amiga; podía ver que ambos tenían suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

Después de charlar un rato, los "hola", los "me alegra verte" y demás situaciones, tuve que esperar a que terminara su turno para poder ir a casa. Sí, a casa. Por supuesto ambos sabían que yo vendría, pero al parecer esperaban ver a la niña de catorce años. Talvez Esme me reconocería.

Pasaron unas tres horas antes de que saliéramos de ahí. Nos subimos al auto de Carlisle, el cual era un Sentra algo viejo; me daba gusto que ambos estaban saliendo adelante, por su hijo y por ellos mismos. Esto era verdaderamente envidiable.

–¿Y cómo está mi niño? –le pregunté a Carlisle con cariño. Deseaba con ansias ver a mi pequeñín.

–Oh, está tan grande, y es muy inteligente. Esme tiene en la sala una foto donde estás cargándolo, apenas un recién nacido. Él siempre se acerca a esa foto, sabe que eres la tía Bella, aunque no le dijimos que vendrías. Ni siquiera te va a reconocer, estás tan cambiada, muy hermosa, Bella.

¡Qué va…!

Seguimos en camino. Carlisle debía de gastar demasiado en gasolina, dado que hacía estos viajes a menudo, de Seattle a Forks y de Forks a Seattle, pero era la oportunidad que tenía, así que la tomó. Llegamos a la que conocía como su casa, pequeña y acogedora, suficiente para una familia pequeña como la suya. Por supuesto Esme ya nos esperaba en la puerta, me miró asombrada y me abrazó.

–¡¡Estás tan cambiada, amiga!! –me dijo mientras ambas nos abrazábamos dando vueltas por todos lados–. Te he extrañado tanto.

Y maldita sea, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse una tras otra. Yo también la había extrañado tanto. La besé en la mejilla y le dije cuánto la eché de menos. Escuché unos pasitos acercarse seguidos por una suave vocecita.

–¡Bella! –gritó una cosita tan pequeñita que me lo podría comer. Traía unos shorts que dejaban sus regordetas piernas al descubierto, unos tennis que se encendían cuando pisaba el suelo y su cabellito estaba tan despeinado como cuando era más bebé. Su remolinillo seguía ahí desbaratándole lo que seguramente sería un peinado elaborado por Esme. La mirada de mi amiga era la misma que la de Edward, hermosos ojos verdes y su piel nívea a excepción de sus cachetitos, que eran rosados. Era lo más bonito que mis ojos habían visto.

Corrió torpemente hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó de las rodillas. Por supuesto, él sí me había reconocido. Vale, no me recordaba de cuando era bebé, pero sabía que yo era la de la foto. Me hinqué para quedar a su altura y le besé la cabecita. Olía a loción de bebé y tenía sus cabellitos muy suaves. Ya no eran tan rubios como antes, se habían oscurecido poco a poco y ahora más que dorados eran un tanto broncíneos.

–Al parecer él sí te reconoció –dijo Carlisle divertido.

–No puedo creer lo diferente que estás, oh, Bella, ven aquí –me dijo Esme abrazándome de nuevo.

Fuimos a la sala para poder platicar más a gusto. Edward se rehusó a separarse de mí por lo que tuve que cargarlo en mis piernas para que no llorara. Me quedaría aquí las tres semanas que tenía de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, así que aprovecharía al máximo este tiempo, ya que no sé hasta cuándo los volvería a ver una vez hubiera comenzado mis estudios. Entraría a la carrera de medicina puesto que, después de ver a Edward nacer, las ganas de traer a más bebés al mundo me mataban, yo tenía que ser ginecóloga.

Le comenté a Carlisle mis intenciones y él me platicó un poco del asunto mientras Edward jugaba con mi collar de delfín. Estiraba la cadena y cuando la soltaba se reía por como rebotaba en mi cuello. ¿Cuál era el chiste? Quién sabe, pero él visiblemente lo encontraba cómico, y yo por mi parte encontraba su risita adorable, tan sincera e inocente.

Ya era de noche, llevábamos un buen rato discutiendo si la ginecología era mejor que la pediatría, cuando el pequeño Edward soltó un tierno bostecito, abriendo su boquita en forma de "o" y tallando con fuerza sus ojitos verdes. Cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de cuán cansada estaba yo también, por lo que decidí era hora de acostarme. Solté a Edward y me despedí de mis amigos, dirigiéndome a un pequeño cuarto donde hace años yo me quedaba.

No subí ni tres escalones cuando el grito de Edward me detuvo en seco.

–¡¡BELLA!! –gritó, sollozando y parado atrás de mí, mirándome con reproche y haciendo pucheritos. No me di cuenta en qué momento caminó hasta donde yo estaba, pero ahí se encontraba, esperando algo de mí que yo obviamente no sabía qué era.

–¿Qué pasa, pequeño? –le pregunté mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. Todo él era tan pequeñito…

–Quielo momil contigo –me dijo. ¿Qué cosa?

Carlisle y Esme debieron ver mi cara de duda puesto que comenzaron a reír.

–No, ella tiene que descansar, viene de un largo viaje y ahora es necesario que duerma –le dijo Carlisle aún riendo mientras cargaba a su hijo del suelo. Este se escondió en el cuello de su padre mientras su cuerpecito temblaba de arriba a abajo por los sollozos–. No llores, hijo, mañana la verás…

Se giró para verme con sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas y articuló un débil "adiós" antes de volver a meterse al cuello de su padre y seguir llorando.

–Oye, Edward, no había entendido lo que decías, pero si a tus papis les parece bien, puedes dormir conmigo –le dije pellizcando suavemente uno de sus grandes cachetes. Él inmediatamente sonrió y estiró sus minúsculos bracitos hacia mí. Lo cargué y Esme negó divertida con la cabeza.

–Es un pequeño estafador, me recuerda a su padre, siempre recurriendo a sus armas para conseguir lo que quería –dijo Esme. Ok, yo no quería saber.

–Vale, demasiada información para mí, Edward y yo _no_ necesitamos saber sus intimidades…buenas noches –les dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Edward.

Era el mismo que cuando era bebé, sólo que ahora en vez de cuna había una cama matrimonial. Me imaginaba que algunas noches Esme las pasaba aquí, dado que Carlisle no siempre se encontraba en casa, por eso el tamaño de la cama. Esme entró sólo unos minutos después para arroparlo mientras yo me cambiaba la ropa y me ponía el pijama. Una vez Edward tuvo puesta su la suya, la cual era azul con un estampado de leones, se metió a la cama con dificultad y me sonrió. Cepillé mi cabello rápidamente para poder trenzarlo. Me acosté y le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

–¿Mi cantas? –me dijo, esperanzado. Lo malo era que yo no cantaba.

–Oh, bebé, no estoy segura, ¿qué te parece un cuento mejor?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Cántame.

Ugh, vale, pero si se asusta será toda su culpa.

_La luna ya está_

_Saliendo en el cielo,_

_Y Edward se va_

_Durmiendo muy lento._

_Ya es hora de cerrar los ojos_

_Y soñar…_

_Soñar lo que quieras soñar,_

_Mañana hacerlo realidad._

_Duerme soñando,_

_Sueña volando,_

_Que yo vengo volando atrás._

_Sueña con el mar_

_Y nubes azules._

_Sueña con mamá,_

_Y siempre estará_

_A tu lado de la mano_

_Y juntos soñar…_

_Ven, cierra los ojos_

_Y déjate llevar._

Le canté mientras acariciaba su cabecita. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía los ojos cerrados y su pechito subía y bajaba lentamente. Era un angelito, tenía la carita más dulce que yo jamás hubiera mirado. Besé nuevamente su frente y me hundí en un hermoso sueño donde tenía mis propios hijos. Por supuesto, aún no era mi tiempo, además de que ni siquiera conocía a ningún hombre que me agradara. En fin, esas cosas tomaban su tiempo.

**--**

Habían pasado ya las tres semanas y mañana partiría. Todo este tiempo lo compartí con los que yo consideraba mi familia y no hubo una noche que me salvara de las garritas de Edward. Aprovechando mi estancia, Esme y Carlisle se tomaron un descanso de ser papás y un día que él no tenía trabajo se la llevó a cenar mientras yo cuidaba a Edward. Dado que no había ningún adulto responsable, comimos mucho helado, rosetas de maíz y vimos muchísimas películas de Disney. Su favorita era Hércules, y mi pequeñín decía que yo era igual a Meg y que él era Hércules, y que nos casaríamos. La inocencia de los niños era cautivadora.

–Está bien, Edward, nos casaremos, pero dime, ¿cuál de todos los dioses nos va a casar? –le pregunté fingidamente preocupada. Él pareció pensarlo y entonces se encogió de hombros.

–No impota, Bella, solo que nos casemos y ya. –Era adorable su intento de "R".

–Edward, mira mi boca, quiero que digas "errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre".

–Ellllllllllllllle.

–No, bebé, pon atención. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre.

–¡¡¡Ellllllllllle!!!

Estuvimos al menos media hora tratando de hacer lo de la "R", pero al final me rendí, uno porque decidí que a su edad estaba bien no saberla pronunciar, y dos por que el dolor de mandíbula me tenía mal.

No escuché cuando Esme y Carlisle llegaron, pero debió de ser arriba de las dos de la mañana ya que a esa hora Edward y yo nos dormimos. Lo sé, soy una niñera irresponsable, pero muy temprano en la mañana me iría de regreso a Canadá por lo que quise aprovechar a mi niño.

Me desperté a eso de las siete de la mañana, besé el cachetito de Edward a modo de despedida. Un nudo en mi garganta me invadió, quién sabe cuándo volvería a verlos, pero era hora de marcharme.

–Te extrañaré, bebé –le susurré y me puse de pie. Me bañé y cuando bajé a la cocina, Carlisle ya estaba tomando su café. Me iría con él y en Seattle tomaría mi vuelo. Mi equipaje ya había quedado listo la noche anterior. Edward me ayudó a hacerlo, aunque claro yo sólo le dije que era un juego. No teníamos planeado decirle que me marchaba, ni que me despidiera de él, ya que se lo tomaría mal. Ahora sólo esperaba que Carlisle terminara para poder irme.

–Bella, por favor vuelve pronto. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos –me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba. Y el maldito nudo seguía atormentándome. Pero no quería llorar, como bien sabía yo, era incierta la fecha para reencontrarnos, por lo que no deseaba despedirme entre lágrimas.

–Te quiero, Esme –le dije con la voz algo rota, pero carraspeé y agregué–: prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

Carlisle se terminó su café; estaba a punto de salir pero una vocecita me llamó:

–¿Bella? –preguntó a mis espaldas Edward. Me volteé para mirarlo, y ahí estaba, tan pequeño, con su pijamita arrugado, sus cabellos más despeinados de lo normal y tallando sus ojitos somnolientos. Su cara denotaba confusión mientras alzaba su carita, mirándome lleno de dudas y buscando respuestas. Esme suspiró detrás de mí y se acercó a su hijo.

–Bebé, Bella tiene que volver a su casa, así como tú tienes tu hogar, ella…–

Esme ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar. El pequeño cuerpo de Edward se estrelló contra mis piernas mientras lloraba y jalaba de mi chamarra.

–Quédate, quelo aplendel a decil la ele, no ti vayas, Bella…

Me partía el corazón dejarlo, pero yo me tenía que ir. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y le acaricié las mejillas, que ahora estaban bañadas en lágrimas.

–Edward, aprenderás cuando seas más grande, pero yo tengo que marcharme, pero hagamos un trato, la próxima vez que nos veamos te prometo que será por más tiempo. Hasta entonces… –le dije mientras me quitaba el collar que tanto le había gustado–, ten, quédatelo para que pienses en mí. No tardaré, lo prometo. Te quiero, bebé –le dije y ya no pude más. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por despedirme de mi pequeñín.

Me fui con Carlisle con la imagen de Edward abrazado al cuello de su madre, de mi amiga, de mi hermana, mientras sus lagrimitas atiborraban sus mejillas de humedad. Los extrañaría, extrañaría a mi amiga, extrañaría al gran hombre que manejaba el auto a mi lado, y extrañaría los ojitos verdes de mi pequeñín, pero los volvería a ver, de eso estaba segura.

*******

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Vale, primero aclarar puntos. Esta no es una historia pedofila (?), Bella no se va a enamorar de él cuando tenga 10 años, por favor, n escribiría algo así. Segundo, no, aquí no habrá drama, como verán en el genre, es Family/Romance, así que será bastante Light. La historia romántica comenzará cuando Edward tenga 21 años, y para eso faltan 45 caps…ok exageré, sólo unos dos o tres caps, no estoy segura, y entonces comenzará lo que a nosotros tanto nos gusta.**

**Otra cosa, ¡por favor! Me encantaría que se pasaran por mi fic de "melancolía", está participando en el Sadness Story Contest, y es mi primera vez así que estoy nerviosa. Porfitas pásense, no les quita mucho tiempo. Mmm, ¿Qué más? Ash, estoy segura que algo más iba a decir, en fin, si tienen más dudas ya saben que siempre contesto sus RR's, así que no duden en preguntar.**

**¡¡Ah!! la canción de cuna, es una que yo le cantaba a mi bebé cuando era más pequeñita, venía en un disco con su nombre entonces…sólo alteré el nombre de "Fernanda" por el de "Edward jeje, sin intención de plagio(?). jaja.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	3. Hermosa

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo II. Hermosa.**

* * *

*******

Ya 21 años de edad, y yo seguía siendo una muy linda solterona. No es que fuera fea, en realidad no lo era, no es que no me gustaran los hombres, en realidad me encantaban, no es que me faltara tiempo, en realidad tiempo era lo que me sobraba.

No, no era eso, era que simplemente yo los asustaba, siempre mi manera de pensar, de ver la vida, les resultaba tan extraña y aburrida que terminaban corriendo. Ellos querían una clase de mujer que yo ni por asomo sería jamás.

Así que sí, aquí estaba yo, casi siendo una anciana y sin un perro que me ladrara. Pero todo eso era eclipsado por la felicidad de saber que en menos de un día estaría viendo a mi otra familia. A mi bebé, a mi hermana, a Carlisle, todos ellos eran parte de mí, y ya hacía casi cuatro años que no los veía, era demasiado tiempo. Ahora no sabía cómo estaban mis amigos, cuánto habían cambiado…y Edward. Ahora no sabía cómo era, cuánto había crecido…era todo un hombre.

Vale, no era todo un hombre, tenía sólo siete añitos, pero yo hubiera querido estar ahí, cuando aprendió a decir la "R". Aun así no era momento para deprimirme, pronto los tendría junto a mí y eso era suficiente para sonreír.

— —

Llegué a casa de mi familia, vi ciertos cambios en la entrada, como el color de la casa, las ventanas, la jardinería. Incluso ahora habían dos diferentes carros: Un Volvo y una camioneta Town&Country, de ésas que usan las mamás. Decidí que ésa era la camioneta de Esme.

Me alegraba y me llenaba de orgullo ver que mis amigos estaban creciendo, se hacían de sus cosas, y estaba segura, por las llamadas y los e-mails que se seguían amando tanto o más que el día que se hicieron novios. Además de que eso significaba que ambos estaban en casa…o bien podría ser que había visitas. Tenía que dejar de especular y tocar la puerta.

Toqué el timbre; esta vez no me esperaba nadie, no les avisé que vendría; ellos me esperaban hasta dentro de tres semanas, pero dado mis excelentes notas exenté algunos exámenes, por lo que mis vacaciones comenzaron antes de tiempo. Así que mi visita se extendía de una semana a un mes completo. Esto era razón suficiente para estar felices…pero la noticia que venía a darles no lo era tanto. No sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar.

Escuché que alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta, contuve la respiración pero la solté de golpe. No era ni Esme, ni Edward, ni Carlisle, sino una mujer algo mayor, de cabello canoso y algunas arrugas le surcaban la piel, complexión robusta y de baja estatura, incluso era más bajita que yo y eso era decir algo.

—Buenas tardes, busco a la señora Esme —le dije, esperanzada de poder encontrarlos. Me moría de ganas por volver a verlos.

—Oh, no se encuentra, salió con su marido a caminar un rato, pero no creo que tarden ya que no les gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo al pequeño Eddie.

Vale, tenía que hablar seriamente con Esme y Carlisle, esta mujer le daba información a cualquiera; ahora yo ya sabía que estaban ella y Edward solitos, y, ¿qué si yo era una psicópata enferma mental que quería asesinar gente? Ella no lo sabía. Le agradecí y le dije que los esperaría aquí afuera.

—Si gusta puede esperarlos dentro, hace frío afuera, ande, pase.

Iba a decirle que era demasiado confiada de los extraños cuando miré a sus espaldas. No me había dado cuenta que sentado dándome la espalda, y mirando por la ventana estaba un niño pequeño con el cabello despeinado y de un hermoso color bronce.

_Era mi Edward. _

La distancia a la que se encontraba me hacía pensar que él no me había escuchado aún, así que omití mis comentarios donde le decía a esta señora que debía ser mejor cuidando a mi pequeño y le tomé la palabra. Entré a la casa sin hacer ruido y le pedí a ella que tampoco lo hiciera. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Edward le tapé los ojitos. Él se tensó, seguramente lo asusté.

—¿Mami? —me preguntó.

Ahora ya hablaba muy clarito, se le entendía todo por supuesto. Ya no era un bebecito, iba a extrañar sus balbuceos. Pero aun así, su voz seguía siendo muy aguda, suave y delicada. Miré desde arriba y pude ver que de su cuello colgaba una cadena con un delfín. Era mi collar. Un nudo en mi garganta se formó mientras yo lo hacía negar con mis manos, dándole a entender que no era Esme. El se quedó muy quieto y después de unos segundos, se rindió.

—No lo sé, ¿quién eres?

Le solté la carita y se giró a mirarme. Sus hermosos ojos se clavaron con los míos y no pude más que recordar a mi amiga. Miraban de la misma forma, las mismas expresiones puras. Él se quedó seriecito mirándome, como reconociéndome.

Talvez fui demasiado idiota y él ya no se acordaba de mí, talvez era una extraña que estaba en su casa y ahora él estaba asustado. Al menos me quedaba la consolación de saber que Edward era más sensato que la señora que lo cuidaba, talvez él terminaría protegiéndola a ella.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por sus bracitos abrazándome por el cuello.

—¡Bellita! —me gritó, casi rompiendo mi oído.

Bueno, sí me reconoció. También lo abracé, feliz de volver a tenerlo conmigo, los extrañaba demasiado, eran mi familia y yo no me sentía en casa si no era con ellos.

—Te extrañé, pequeñín —le dije, emocionada de verlo.

—También te extrañé, Bella.

Nos levantamos del suelo y me llevó directo a su cuarto, para enseñarme tantas cosas que hacía, como que estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano y tenía cientos de partituras. O como que le gustaba un montón dibujar y tenía muchos de sus trabajos pegados en la pared.

Me emocionó de sobremanera ver dibujos míos en varias ocasiones. Edward me dibujaba; la verdad era que me dejaba ver muy fea y rara, mis ojos estaban algo desorbitados y mi cara no tenía mucha forma, pero lo que contaba era su intento.

Escuché que llegaron sus papás y decidimos jugarles una broma. Le pedimos a la señora que cuidaba a Edward, la cual por cierto se llamaba Conchita, que no dijera que yo había llegado. Nos escondimos atrás de su camita y ahí esperamos a que alguien entrara a su habitación.

—Edward, ya llegamos —se escuchó la voz de Esme, mientras Edward se reía por nuestra muy divertida broma. Vale, no era nada graciosa pero a él le hacía feliz. Le hice señas para que guardara silencio y él me miró con un brillo en sus ojitos tan hermoso que sabía cuánto más me iba a doler el volver a dejarlos—. Edward, no te escondas…

De la nada brinqué hacia fuera y el grito de Esme hubiera alarmado hasta a un muerto. Se asustó tanto que comenzó a gritar…incoherencias…

—¡¡Santa mierda!! Bella, ¿estás loca? ¡Casi me matas! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Tú…

Ella iba a seguir insultándome seguro, peor enmudeció cuando Edward se puso de pie a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de haber escuchado a su madre hablar así. Yo sonreí satisfecha.

—Pensé que me recibirías con más felicidad…pero esto lo supera. Edward, ¿qué opinas del vocabulario de tu mami? —le pregunté con una expresión inocente.

—Bebé, mami lo siente mucho, simplemente me sorprendió y yo…

—¡Tienes que enseñarme, mami!

Ok, los niños crecen rápido y diferente a como crecí yo. Simplemente perdí esta vez.

— —

Estuvimos mucho tiempo platicando y recordando cosas. Edward no se separaba de mí, aunque ya era un poco más grande, todavía era un niño muy cariñoso. Siempre había tenido la idea de que los niños a cierta edad se volvían odiosos, te patean y te escupen, les deja de gustar Barney y sólo les interesa DragonBall, es algo que jamás entendería. ¿Quién en u sano juicio prefiere una horda de gente matona a un dinosaurio morado que te canta "Sally el camello"? no es que a mí me guste Barney…

En fin, el punto es que Edward era muy diferente a ese concepto. Él seguía siendo un niño adorable, todo un caballero como su padre. Después de unas cuantas tazas de café, muchas risas y sonrojos por parte del pequeño, se quedó dormido con su cabecita recargada en mis piernas. Me recordaba a cuando tenía tres años y se dormía en mi regazo.

Carlisle se lo llevó a su cuarto y yo dormí en el cuarto de visitas.

Tuve un sueño donde Barney, disfrazado de Goku, le cantaba a Edward algo acerca de "recuperar las esferas de navidad".

Malditas caricaturas. Me enferman.

Al otro día me despertó algo en mi nariz. Era algo cálido y suave, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi eran unas orbes color esmeralda mirándome, divertidas, mientras con su dedito índice tocaba mi nariz, desde mi entrecejo hasta la punta.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me estiraba.

—¿Qué haces dormida? Son casi las 12:00am. Mami dice que si dormimos mucho tiempo se nos mueren las _mironas_, ¿crees que se te hayan muerto las _mironas_, Bella?

¿Mironas?, ¿qué rayos…?

—Bebé, primero explícame, ¿qué son _mironas_? —le pregunté. No tenía ni idea de lo que las "mironas" eran. Él me miró como si yo fuera la persona más bruta del mundo y suspiró. Era como un adulto pequeñito.

—Las _mironas_, según mi papá, son las células que están en nuestras cabezas.

El esfuerzo que hice para no reírme fue en vano. Pasaron sólo dos segundos cuando yo ya estaba agarrándome la panza y sacando lágrima tras lágrima. Él me miraba con el ceño fruncido...no le causaba mucha gracia que se rieran de él.

—Edward, cariño, ¿no querrás decir…neuronas?

Su reacción fue inmediata. Sus cachetitos regordetes se sonrojaron tanto que era un tomate, no sólo en color sino en forma redonda. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y pronto ya se estaba riendo conmigo.

Pasamos la tarde todos juntos, Carlisle salió temprano de consulta y, como pasaba siempre, hablamos de medicina. Entonces eso significaba que ahora era el momento de dar mis noticias. Esperaba que Edward fuera lo suficientemente pequeño para no entender.

—Hum, bueno, yo quería decirles una cosa —le sdije no muy segura.

Inmediatamente Esme me miró inquisidoramente. Carlisle miró a Edward que estaba entretenido con unos rompecabezas.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —me preguntó Esme.

Yo tragué saliva intentando aclarar el nudo que se me formó en la garganta.

—Me quedaré aquí un mes —les dije, tratando de calmar las aguas.

No se los había dicho ayer, así que aproveche la ocasión. Carlisle me sonrió pero Esme seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso es genial, Bella. Es un gusto siempre tenerte aquí. Sabes que ésta es tu…

—Eso no es lo que querías decirnos —lo interrumpió Esme con la voz severa.

Edward levantó la vista de su rompecabezas y miró a su madre. Parecía que era un tono ante el cual Edward se ponía alerta.

—No, tienes razón, no es lo que he querido decirles. Estoy por terminar mi carrera, Carlisle mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es lograrlo, y bueno, me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar una especialidad en psiquiatría —les dije. Carlisle me miró asombrado, mientras Esme sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Es en Alemania.

El silencio nos invadió a todos. La sonrisa de Esme flaqueó y Carlisle miró a Edward. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que el pequeño interrumpió el incómodo momento.

—Mami, ¿dónde está Alemania? ¿Vamos a tener a Bellita más cerca ahora?

A estas alturas estaba luchando muy fuerte por no romperme a llorar. Miré a Edward y le hice señas para que se acercara. Después de todo no era tan pequeño y al parecer estaba entendiendo más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Edward…Alemania está muy lejos de aquí. Eso implica que…talvez no pueda visitarlos dentro de mucho tiempo porque eso amerita un dinero que no poseo. Pero, ¿qué te parece que aprovechamos este tiempo que estoy aquí? No nos preocupemos por lo que viene después, ¿trato? —le dije cuando su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

Levanté mi mano como simulando hacer una promesa, y él hizo otro tanto un poco más animado, pero aún con la carita triste.

—Trato —dijo y me abrazó.

Carlisle y Esme me felicitaron, y aunque estaban tristes por la distancia, estaban orgullosos también por lo que estaba logrando. No podía tener una familia más hermosa que ésta.

Y así comenzamos a pasar los días, aprovechando que estábamos juntos y no preocupándonos por lo que se venía después. Por supuesto la señora conchita se ganó mi confianza y respeto muy pronto, a pesar de que al principio creí que no cuidaba bien a Edward. Ella me aseguró que si me dejó pasar fue porque habían fotos mías regadas por toda la casa, así que me reconoció en seguida.

Edward insistió como la vez pasada en que durmiera con él, a pesar de que su habitación tenía dos camas, él quería que las juntáramos y así poder hacer "una gran cama" que es como él la llamaba, para así dormir juntos. Nada era más tierno que verlo en su pijamita, tan pequeño era su cuerpo.

Salíamos a comer helado, o a correr, o simplemente nos mojábamos con la manguera. Era la persona más irresponsable del mundo al dejar que se mojara, pero simplemente verlo reír de esa manera valía la pena.

Faltaban ya 5 días para que yo me marchara. Era como si el tiempo fuera pesando más y más con cada minuto que pasaba. Cada segundo implicaba una nueva ola de dolor que me oprimía el pecho. Edward estaba acostado en su camita mientras yo estaba recargada en la ventana, ya era tarde y se suponía que estábamos dormidos, ésa era la idea que Esme y Carlisle tenían, pero lo cierto es que no teníamos sueño así que estábamos platicando de su escuelita, sus compañeros y demás.

—Bella, le dije a mi _Miss_ que tenía novia y ella me dijo que esas cosas no eran correctas. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, primero explícame, ¿tu novia?, apuesto a que eso ni Esme lo sabía, cuéntame, ¿cómo es? —le dije subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

Él me miró confundido y después como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, me soltó:

—_Tú_ eres mi novia, Bella.

No pude evitar sentir tanta ternura. La inocencia de Edward parecía no tener límites.

Me puse de pie, alejándome de la ventana y sentándome cerca de él en la cama.

—Edward, tú vas a tener un montón de novias cuando crezcas, vas a ser el niño más guapo, ya lo verás. Ya te imagino, siendo todo un "Don Juan", enamorando a diestra y siniestra y rompiendo corazones. Pero para eso tienes que crecer, y además, serán niñas de tu edad, cuando tú crezcas yo seré una ancianita arrugada y fea, te aseguro que ya no me verás tan hermosa.

Él se quedó pensando un minuto, después se rió y me cambió de tema.

—Bellita, tengo sueño. Cuéntame un cuento.

Mierda, yo no me sabía cuentos.

—¿Qué clase de cuento te gustaría oír?

—De terror —me dijo, emocionado.

Por supuesto que le gustaría uno de terror, Esme se los prohibía. Pero yo usaría mi psicología inversa. Le contaría algo terrorífico, para que así se asustara en verdad y ya nunca más quisiera escuchar de esos cuentos. Talvez mi psicología era estúpida, talvez estaba a punto de traumar a un infante y yo era una basura de persona, pero él quería, así que yo le contaría.

Claro estaba que iba a improvisar sobre la marcha. Pensé contarle "El exorcista", pero eso era exagerar. Eso hasta me traumaba a mí.

—¿Te gustaría una historia donde hayan lobos, vampiros y princesas? —a los niños no les gustaban las princesas, pero yo quería darle mi toque, sino no tenía idea de qué decir.

—Está bien —me dijo, acomodándose mejor en los cojines.

—Érase una vez, una princesa llamada Marie. Ella tenía una vida aburrida hasta que un día, un hermoso vampiro se quiso beber su sangre —comencé. Hice una pausa teatral para lograr un mejor efecto, pero al parecer eso no daba miedo—. El vampiro deseaba tanto la sangre de la princesa que se volvió loco, él iba a…

—¿Cómo se llamaba el vampiro? —me interrumpió Edward.

—Esto…no lo sé.

—¿Puede llamarse Edward?

—Está bien. Edward quería tanto la sangre de la princesa que se volvió loco. El problema era que ésta era cuidada por una manada de hombres lobo, todos fieles a sus servicios, así que para que Edward pudiera burlarlos necesitaría de mucha astucia e inteligencia. Por supuesto, siendo un vampiro, poseía ambas cosas, así que una madrugada, lo logró. Él entró a su habitación en el castillo. Edward logró burlar a todos los lobos que la cuidaban y pronto estuvo mirándola. Y, ¿qué crees que pasó? —le dije, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —me contestó él de igual manera, tan bajito que casi no lo escucho.

—¡¡SE LA COMIÓ!! —le grité.

Él gritó después, y seguramente yo era la persona más idiota del mundo. Esme y Carlisle debían ya de haberse despertado. Apagué las luces como pude y lo metí bajo las cobijas a mi lado. Le hice señas de que se hiciera el dormido y me sentí como basura cuando lo sentí temblar.

Alguien abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí unos diez segundos.

—En caso de que alguien aquí esté despierto, será mejor que se duerma. Si está dormido, será mejor que no se despierte.

Carlisle no podía ser más bruto. Cerró la puerta y Edward y yo salimos de debajo de las cobijas.

—¡Bella! —me susurró Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos. Susurró tan fuerte que eso fue un grito para mí—. Los vampiros no se comen a la gente. ¿Qué pasó después?

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Él quería seguir?

—Edward, seguiremos con la historia mañana. Tu padre vendrá si volvemos a gritar, así que esperaremos el desenlace —le dije.

Además, yo no sabía cómo terminaba mi historia, así que tenía que planearlo.

—Está bien. ¿Bella?

—Dime, bebé.

Él bostezó y después me dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

—Nunca dejaría de verte hermosa. Buenas noches.

Se quedó dormido, y yo lloré en silencio, sabiendo que la fecha para volver a verlo sería incierta.

Pero pasaría, de una u otra forma, pasaría, sólo esperaba que él me recordara, y que a pesar de que él creciera, siguiera siendo tan amable como era ahora. Esperaba que Edward siempre fuera bueno.

Me quedé dormida minutos después que él.

*******

* * *

**Yo me lo merezco, me merezco su odio, por demorar tanto. No tengo excusas, más bien razones. la universidad me cansa mucho. Y no es como si no tuviera tempo, claro que lo tengo, pero ese tiempo lo usaba para descansar, para betear, para convivir, lo siento mucho, perdónenme T_T**

**Pero estamos de vacaiones!! así que creo puedo ponerme al corriente.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les sigue gustando el fic? A mí me da ternura. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Pasando a otro tema, quería ROGARLES que se pasen a votar al sadness story contest. Quedé como finalista con una historia (se le apago la luz) y la otra aún está por verse (melancolía). Todavia pueden votar por ella. Así que ándenle, pásense, ¿sí?**

**Saludos a la hermandad de la flauta negra.**

**Mili, este cap es tuyo, como lo es mi corazón, gracias por ser mi sonrisa, eres demasiado importante y te amo locamente.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encueran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	4. Médicos Sin Fronteras

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo III. Médicos Sin Fronteras.**

* * *

*******

Me preguntaba cuándo empezarían a salirme las canas. Comenzaba a sentirme anciana aun cuando el espejo me devolvía un reflejo bastante joven, incluso aparentaba una edad menor de la que tenía. Veintiocho años recién cumplidos y yo sentía que mi espíritu era todavía el de una niña.

Hice mi especialidad en psiquiatría y estuve casi tres años trabajando en el Hospital Alemán de Psiquiatría. Era mi pasión, nada me reconfortaba más que eso. Y ahora llegaba la oportunidad de mi vida, la razón por la que estudié medicina:

Trabajar para Médicos Sin Fronteras.

Por supuesto esto implicaba que viajaría constantemente y en situaciones precarias. La gente a la que se curaba en esta organización, era de la más baja pobreza.

Según los planes, estaría unos meses en África, después a Somalia, La India, y así serían muchos países y regiones qué visitar, lo que me tendría tan ocupada y alejada de la civilización que tenía que aprovechar esta única semana que tenía libre. Después de esta semana, ni siquiera un minuto para leer

Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, estaba conciente de lo que irme y unirme implicaba, pero era mi sueño y así lo haría. Lo que me traía a estar parada en la puerta de casa de Esme. Debido a la lejanía, sólo podíamos hablar por _e-mails _y muy de vez en cuando por teléfono.

Supe que estaba embarazada, tenía ya cuatro meses de gestación y estaba verdaderamente feliz. Yo quería estar ahí para cuando naciera la o el pequeño, peor sabía que era imposible. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de avisarles que vendría, simplemente tomé los vuelos necesarios para llegar a Seattle y luego a Forks.

Agradecí internamente cuando vi dos autos estacionados en el garaje. Toqué el timbre y me alisé la ropa, nerviosa. Lo que más me emocionaba era que vería a Edward. ¿Cuánto habrá crecido? Me parece que apenas cumplió los catorce años. Debe ser tan guapo y caballeroso como su padre, tan gentil, amable y ameno como su madre. Esperaba que no hubiera cambiado demasiado, estaba en la edad hormonal y, bueno, esos chicos realmente son molestos, con sus hormonas revolucionadas viéndole los calzoncillos a las pobres muchachitas. Esperaba que Edward no fuera así, aunque si me detenía a pensarlo, sería algo que me causaría mucha risa.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que, cuando Esme abrió la puerta, ni siquiera la vi. Sólo pude percatarme de su presencia cuando gritó en mi oído y la sentí rodearme con sus brazos en un firme abrazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ¿Cómo estás? Estás tan hermosa, Bella —me decía y me abrazaba una y otra vez.

La abracé con igual fuerza y así entramos a la casa.

Esme tenía puesto un camisón algo sensual, lo que m hizo pensar que talvez interrumpí algo, pero al parecer me equivocaba porque no veía a Carlisle por ningún lado, además de que dudaba que se pusieran a hacer sus tarugadas teniendo a un niño en casa, no a estas horas de la tarde, seguro que esperaban a que anocheciera o algo.

Y hablando de niños…

—¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? —le pregunté mientras quería tocarle la panza.

Ella se la descubrió dejando ver lo que, a mi percepción médica, era un bulto demasiado grande para tener cuatro meses de gestación. Aparentaba el vientre de unos seis meses, así que la miré, sospechando.

—Pues, no te lo había dicho porque nos enteramos a penas hace una semana, pero serán gemelos. Mi embarazo puede ser algo complicado, por la edad y bueno, son dos, pero hasta ahora todo va bien —me dijo sonriendo y yo grité emocionada. ¿Gemelos? Vaya…

—Y, ¿dónde está Edward? —volví a preguntar. Ella me miró penosa y me tomó las manos.

—No sabíamos que vendrías, Bella, de haberlo sabido él se habría quedado. Se fue hace dos días a un campamento. Pero regresa en una semana, ¿cuándo te marchas tú? —me dijo. Mi rostro debía expresar tristeza, puesto que me apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Pues, verás…

Alguien bajando las escaleras interrumpió mi lamentable discurso. Me puse colorada en cuanto lo vi, no sabiendo si reírme o largarme y dejarlos acabar lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Carlisle venía bajando en apenas unos boxers tan cortos y pegados a su piel que bien pudo bajar desnudo y habría sido lo mismo.

Escuché a Esme murmurar un "no, por favor"; Carlisle ni me había visto.

—No te me vas a escapar, Esme, ni se te ocurra dejarme allá arriba tan solito, estábamos haciendo eso que te gusta así que ahora terminas —dijo con lo que, talvez, era una voz sexy. No sabría decirlo, era como mi hermano, además de que estaba muy concentrada en no reñirme. Fallé, no aguanté y solté la risotada.

Me miró en shock y sin detenerse a saludarme subió las escaleras corriendo, seguramente recordando su paupérrima vestimenta. No podía parar de reír, menos viendo la cara estupefacta de Esme.

Cuando Carlisle bajó de nuevo, con ropas más civilizadas y después de reírme mucho de él, nos sentamos a platicar. Él decidió preparar unas margaritas, algo cargadas que por cierto me marearon y así, con el valor del tequila, les dije lo que haría.

Carlisle, como siempre, me miraba sorprendido y con admiración. Esme, por el contrario, me sonreía infundiéndome ánimos, pero yo sabía que le dolía tenerme lejos.

—No sé cuántos años estaré así. Y creo que cuando termine, me daré un largo descanso, y este es el primer lugar al que voy a venir.

Esme se fue a dormir temprano, diciendo que el tequila la adormilaba y yo me quedé otro rato con Carlisle, tomando más margaritas y mareándome más.

—Era mi sueño también, antes de tener a Esme y a Edward conmigo. Pero, una vez que descubres lo que es la familia, bueno, jamás los cambiaría por nada. Bella, tú sabes lo que entrar a eso implica, ¿no?

—Lo sé —le dije suspirando—. No creas que no lo he pensado, tardé unos dos meses en decidirme, pero al final, es la oportunidad que me llegó primero, antes que el amor o lo que sea, así que lo tomé. Quiero hacerlo, Carlisle.

—Me siento tan orgulloso de ti. Recuerdo cuando nació Edward. Te asustaste tanto ayudándole a Esme a dar a luz, y de pronto regresas queriendo hacer esto, eres muy buena, Bella.

No estoy segura de si fueron las margaritas, o si de verdad sus palabras fueron emotivas, o si fue por que hablaba de Edward, pero empecé a llorar. De Carlisle no tenía ninguna duda, él empezó a dejar su labio temblar y supe que sí era por el tequila. Los hombres borrachos son unos bebés llorones.

Carlisle estaba cantando "As long as you love me" de los "Backstreet Boys" mientras yo le hacía los coros, ya algo pasados de copas. Era un grupo que estaba de moda cuando éramos más jóvenes, y al parecer no habíamos evolucionado mucho en música.

Esme me dijo que yo podía dormir en la habitación de Edward, así que cuando el disco terminó, decidimos terminar también nuestra muy sobria velada.

Subí a la que sabía era habitación de Edward y cuando entré, no pude más que reír. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Obviamente no iban a ser sus juguetes, por supuesto Edward estaba creciendo ya. Tenía una colección de discos impresionante, un uniforme de basketball colgado en la pared. No sabía que jugaba basket. Varios libros acomodados en su librero, además de fotografías acompañado de sus amigos. Era un niño muy guapo pero la pubertad le estaba haciendo estragos; se veía desgarbado y muy flacucho, su rostro algo alargado y pues bueno, todos pasamos por la adolescencia y vaya que nos poníamos feos, pero él sólo se veía…rarito.

Me acerqué a la cama y allí, en su buró, había dos fotografías más. Una de sus padres abrazados mientras él sonreía a un lado de ellos, y otra que tomamos la última vez que vine. Él siete y yo veintiuno, lo estaba cargando de caballito, se estaba riendo a carcajada suelta mientras yo tenía cara de que se me caía. Claro, era un niño pesadito.

—_Bellita, una foto conmigo —me dijo, trayendo una cámara en sus manos. _

_Yo estaba en el jardín, leyendo un rato puesto que él se había quedado dormido y como me aburría, terminé releyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas". Ahora al parecer ya se había despertado con nuevas energías. Gemí._

—_Está bien. Siéntate aquí a mi lado y tomamos fotos._

_Él, obediente, se sentó y así comenzamos nuestra guerra de flashes, haciendo caras graciosas, o yo comiéndomelo a besos, el colgado de mi cuello, tirándome, hasta que se me colgó en la espalda y nos olvidamos de la cámara. Pronto Esme salió para, lo que según mis idealistas esperanzas, salvarme, pero sólo tomó la cámara y clic, nueva foto. _

Éste era el resultado.

De nuevo el jodido alcohol empezó a molestarme, haciendo que quisiera llorar. Hace siete años que no le veía, y ahora me volvería a ir por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿cuándo volvería a verlo? ¿Me quedaría acaso con su imagen de sólo siete años?

Con ese pensamiento me dormí, algo deprimida.

**--**

La semana que estuve aquí, en Forks, se pasó muy rápida. Salimos a cenar casi todos los días, acompañé varias veces a Carlisle a consulta, ayudándolo en algunos diagnósticos. Por supuesto, ni mis siete años viviendo en Alemania se comparaban con sus años de experiencia. Vale, sólo tenía cuatro seis años más, pero esos le bastaron para hacerse un gran médico. Lo admiraba demasiado.

Pensamos nombres para los bebés. Alice y Emmett fueron los que le gustaban a Esme, aunque Carlisle no se sentía tan conforme. Sobre todo Emmett, era el que menos le gustaba.

"_¿Por qué no Carlisle Jr.?"_ Preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que le hice saber que eso era horrible.

Así que mis soñadas vacaciones y mi gran descanso se acababan hoy.

—¿No puedes esperar unas horas más, Bella? Edward está por llegar, estoy segura.

—Esme, me encantaría verlo, pero perderé mi cuelo y necesito estar ahí pasado mañana. No puedo cancelarlo. Lo siento.

Nos despedimos, como siempre en un mar de lágrimas, deseando encontrarnos pronto, aunque sabíamos que era casi imposible. No podía ni calcular la cantidad de años que volverían a pasar.

Carlisle me llevó al aeropuerto en Seattle. Nos despedimos igual muy tristes y ahí, me senté a esperar mi vuelo.

Cuando la voz femenina que anunciaba los vuelos nombró el mío, así que me puse de pié y me formé para abordar.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Me giré pero no vi a nadie, la marea de gente que quería subir al avión me arrastró con ellos y no pude buscar más. Además, seguro fue mi imaginación.

El avión despegó y me despedí mentalmente de mis tres seres queridos. Más de Edward, que ni siquiera pude verlo.

—Hasta pronto, Edward.

*******

* * *

**Ya sé que el capitulo está súper corto, pero tiene un porqué. Bueno, primero que nada, Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? A las que acaban de leer el lienzo, ¿no les dije que estoy trabajando? Para que vean que sí las amo, aunque, ustedes por mis tardanzas me dejen de querer T_T**

**Bah, buu para mí por ser dramática.**

**Am, seee, el Hospital alemán de psiquiatría creo que no existe jaja perdón (?) pero soy mala inventando nombres y eso. Se darán cuenta en los nombres de mis capítulos. ¬¬**

**Bueno, el cap fue corto porque, se tenía que entender esto, de que ella se va y eso, y hay una razón para que no se vieran. El cap 5 lo actualizo creo que mañana, talvez hoy en la noche porque ya está casi terminado.**

**A partir del cap5, se vienen en su mayoría EPOV, ya casi no habrán BPOV, vale? Ah, y por cierto también, en el cap que viene, empieza la historia que queríamos leer. Edward 21 y Bella 35 ^^**

**Ahora sí, en este momento me pongo a responder RR, pero recuerden que si no tienen cuenta y no me dejan un mail no puedo hacerlo. Por cierto, en el cap de libertine, pasó algo con los caps, el caso es que si desean comentar, pues lo harán desloggeadas porque bueh, es largo de explicar jaja, pero si es una lata no se preocupen y no comenten, saben que conmigo eso no es problema.**

**Milita preciosa, ¿dónde estás? Paf, te amo y como todo lo mío, este cap es tuyo.**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	5. Tanya

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo IV. Tanya. **

* * *

*******

—Ya lo sé, mamá. No, no demoraré, sólo iré al supermercado. Voy porque me has mandado tú…está bien. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y aceleré el Volvo. Esme estaba enojada porque ayer llegué un poco tarde, pero en realidad era algo que nunca hacía, siempre he sido bien portado. Bueno, no siempre pero sí la mayoría de las veces, por lo que no tenía nada de malo que a mis veintiún años llegara un poco arriba de la hora. Además de que hoy tenía una resaca tan fuerte que las tenues luces de mi auto me molestaban, hasta el sonido de los carros al pasar hacían que mi cabeza retumbara.

Mamá me mandó al supermercado a comprar jamón y no sé qué tantas cosas más en una lista. Según ella que mi papá le pidió abastecer la despensa en la casa. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea.

Así que aquí estaba, cuando en una estación de radio comenzaron a contar historias de terror. Estábamos en octubre y era lo que más se hacía. Entonces recordé muy vagamente una noche en la que cierta persona trataba de asustarme, cosa que en verdad logró.

Historias de vampiros, hombres lobo y princesas. Mi cuerpo temblando y de pronto un grito. Bella actuaba como una niña cuando estaba conmigo. Recuerdo muy vagamente mis experiencias con ella, pero tengo su rostro memorizado a la perfección, no sólo por mis memorias, sino por que la casa está llena de fotos de ella, incluso en mi habitación había unas cuantas, además de que la última vez que la vi yo ya tenía la suficiente edad para recordar. A mis catorce años.

Era asombroso cómo una persona con la que había convivido la menor parte de mi vida podía llegar a ser importante. Por las cosas que mi madre me contó siempre, o la admiración con la que hablaba Carlisle de ella, es como si parte de mi educación hubiera sido quererla. Sí, aunque hace muchos años que no la veo, la quiero.

Hace más o menos cinco años se embarazó. Esme le rogó que viniera a tener al bebé aquí, pero ella alegó que, por ahora, no había manera de que viniera. Ella abandonó su vida en MSF a raíz de su embarazo y radicaba actualmente en Chile, un país en Latinoamérica. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No estábamos muy seguros, sólo decía que por ahora trabajaba allí y que en cuanto pudiera vendría de visita.

Esme fue a visitarla cuando tenía unos meses de embarazo, pero no se pudo quedar mucho tiempo porque, según ella, dejarme solo era dar por perdida la casa.

Incluso Emmett y Alice, mis hermanos pequeños, la querían y ellos sí que no la conocían. Cuando Esme viajó hasta Chile para ver a Bella embarazada, se llevó a los gemelos, pero estaban muy bebés como para recordarla. Incluso así, la sentían como parte de la familia.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegué al súper. Estacioné el Volvo, en un lugar algo pequeño al lado de una camioneta negra que, por cierto, estaba muy mal aparcada, lo que complicó que pudiera hacerlo yo. Estaba algo asustado de tener estas lagunas mentales, así que hice una nota mental de decirle a Carlisle que probablemente tenía algún tipo de Déficit de Atención.

Entré y comencé a tomar y poner en el carrito todo lo que estaba en la lista. Fruta, verduras, yogurt, leche, queso, jugos, refrescos, carnes frías, pollo, cereal, galletas, papel higiénico, y una infinidad de cosas que se supone deberían de comprar las amas de casa. No, no, no soy machista, no me refiero a que sea tarea de las mujeres, a lo que me refiero es que hay como mil tipos de cada cosa y para mí es igual, no sé distinguir entre un melón bueno y otro malo, o entre un queso caro y otro barato, así que me sentía como un completo animal haciendo esto.

Estaba en la zona de bebidas, escogiendo jugos, comprando dos de cada sabor, ya que aquí en la lista no especificaban nada. Seguí leyendo la lista. ¿Tequila? ¿Para qué querían tequila? Esme jamás lo bebía y Carlisle ni estaba en la casa por el hospital. Talvez me la iban a regalar. Me encogí de hombros y me puse a buscar, feliz de que, en este tema, sí podía saber cuál escoger.

Mientras tomaba una de Don Julio y otra de Herradura, escuché que en el pasillo alguien se acercaba así que me giré.

Miré a una pequeña niñita, no tendría más de cinco años de edad. Traía una coleta desordenada, dejando así que sus cabellos se salieran por todas partes. Eran de un color extraño, ni rubio ni pelirrojo, más bien una mezcla de ambos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos eran de un intenso color marrón. Su respiración estaba agitada y me imaginé que era por su reciente carrera. Cuando me miró, lo hizo con asombro y se acercó curiosa a mí.

—Hola —dijo con una vocecita muy tierna pero decidida. Definitivamente era una niña extrovertida—. Señor, ¿me ayudaría, por favor, a encontrar a mi ma? Creo que se me perdió —soltó con preocupación.

¿Desde cuándo los niños pequeños hablaban tan bien como ella y con tanta educación y… propiedad? Esta pequeñita hablaba mejor que yo.

Algo en su expresión me dijo que la niña estaba más preocupada por la integridad de su madre que por la suya propia. "Me perdí" habría sido más sensato que "la perdí".

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, bebé? —le pregunté, al mismo tiempo que me acuclillaba para quedar a su altura.

—Tanya, pero no se supone que y dijera eso —dijo arrepentida. Pareció pensar un momento mientras me miraba como analizándome. ¡Qué cosita tan inteligente! Algo en mi expresión pareció ayudarla con el análisis, por que al final suspiró—. Entonces, ¿me ayudará? —dijo.

Yo pienso que esta bebé es muy madurita.

—¡¡Tanya!!

Alguien le gritaba. De seguro era su madre, quien me pareció muy irresponsable.

Miré en esa dirección y me quedé helado. No por su increíble bellaza, no por la profundidad de sus ojos, no por la hipnotizante manera que tenía de caminar, moviendo todo su cuerpo en una danza perfecta, no por tener una hija de al menos cinco años de edad y aun así parecer tan joven. No. Fue por que, aquel rostro, lo miro todas las mañanas al despertar, sonriéndome desde un portarretratos.

Bella.

Algo en mi cuello se sintió más pesado que de costumbre, como si reconociera a su dueña original. Su delfín, mi delfín.

—Se supone que no te esconderías muy lejos, jovencita. Ahora, por tramposa no te compro nada —le dijo Bella a su hija.

Su hija.

Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, parecía tener sólo ojos para su bebé.

—¡Pero, ma! No se vale…

La niña empezó a hacer pucheros tan convincentes que me vi tentado a ofrecer mi cartera y que comprara lo que quisiera.

—¡Ja! Pequeña embustera, no me convencerán tus labios temblorosos —le soltó Bella muy decidida.

No tenía idea de cómo alguien podía resistirse a los encantos de esta bebé, sobre todo su propia madre. Al parecer ya estaba muy acostumbrada a esta clase de hazañas.

Entonces me miró.

Sus ojos muy abiertos, casi la misma expresión que había tenido su hija al verme. Después sacudió su cabeza y miró al suelo. ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?

—Hum… lo lamento, señor, si mi hija le incomodó o molestó —me dijo medio incoherente.

Como dije, cualquier adulto queda como tartamudo cuando lo comparas con la pequeña Tanya. Y, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Señor? No soy un señor…

Me empecé a reír y ella levantó su rostro, volviendo a mirarme, sus ojos aún desorbitados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Estaba muy mal que la mujer que me cambiaba los pañales ahora me resultara tan jodidamente sexy?

Mi madre dice cada que tiene oportunidad que yo de pequeño estaba enamorado de Bella. La última vez que la vi no me detuve a pensar en eso. Tenía sólo catorce años y estaba muy molesto por haberme perdido su visita después de siete años de no haberla visto, por no ver a esa chica que de alguna manera todos queríamos sin necesidad de la convivencia, pero sobretodo porque la llamé y ella pareció no escucharme.

Llegué de mi campamento muy contento, cuando vi su rostro a lo lejos. Yo estaba recogiendo mi equipaje cuando ella se encaminaba a tomar su vuelo. Corrí hacia ella pero había demasiada gente, así que en mi desesperación le grité. Ella volteó pero no me vio, y así fue mi efímero encuentro en el que no nos vimos. Sólo yo pude hacerlo.

Me pregunto qué pensaría mi madre si, ahora que no soy un niño, sigo sintiendo una inmensa atracción por ella. Ya no soy un bebé, por lo tanto esto ya no es inocente.

Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se supone que ahora tendría unos treinta y cinco años de edad, debería de verse más…adulta. En cambio, parecía una jovencita, decir que parecía de veintiocho era una exageración que nadie creería. Y su cuerpo, ¡Dios! ¡Qué cuerpo! una adolescente lo envidiaría, al igual que su perfecto cutis, su piel se veía demasiado tersa, casi tanto como la de su hija.

Pero, a pesar de que ahora yo estuviera delirando por su aspecto, era obvio que ella no me vería así, nunca con esos ojos. Aun cuando ahora parecía devorarme con la mirada, seguro cuando supiera quién soy empezaría a enseñarme la correcta pronunciación de la letra "R". Sí, Esme me contó.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, tu hija es adorable —le dije, hablando por primera vez. Entonces claramente vi cómo su respiración pasaba de lo irregular a lo completamente errático, además de algo que sonó como un: "Oh, mierda…". ¿Cómo? —. ¿Qué dijiste, Bella? —pregunté, divertido.

—Esto…no, no he dicho nada, uh… sólo… ¡Oye! Espera un minuto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No conozco a mucha gente por a… —dijo, pero dejó su parloteo de lado cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello—. Oh… —musitó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y con los ojos ya casi salidos de su linda carita.

Esta mujer abría demasiado los ojos, ya de por sí enormes. Parecía una caricatura de esas japonesas. _Anime_.

Por supuesto, ella estaba mirando _nuestro_ delfín.

—Edward —dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

Me abrazó con mucha fuerza por el cuello. Y yo, como si para eso hubiera nacido, la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura, levantándola un poco del suelo, dejando así que toda su perfecta anatomía se pegara a la mía. De nuevo, esto no era inocente, no para mí.

—Ma, ¿es mi papi? —preguntó la voz de Tanya desde el suelo, mirándonos con asombro, y haciendo que mi momento mágico hiciera _kaput_.

Oh, claro, un "papi".

—No, bebé, sabes que papi está lejos —dijo Bella separándose de mí.

No estaba seguro, pero casi podía jurar que estaba roja como un rábano, casi morada como las berenjenas. Me hacía daño venir al supermercado, dado que comenzaba a relacionar todo con verduras.

Una ola de tristeza me invadió cuando analicé las palabras de la bebé. "Papi está lejos". Eso sonaba muy triste.

Bella volvió a mirarme y esta vez era una sonrisa radiante. Volvió a abrazarme y pude sentir algo húmedo en mi cuello. Se separó de mí y vi sus ojos llenos de agua, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No sabes cuánto los he echado de menos, cuánto he deseado verlos. Edward, estás tan… tan… bueno, tan…uh… ¡crecido! Sí, eso, estás tan crecido —dijo, volviéndose a poner muy rojita.

Era casi más adorable que la propia bebé.

Y… con que crecido, ¿huh?

Levantó a Tanya del piso, cargándola con facilidad.

—Bebé, este es Edward. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él, de Esme y de Carlisle? —preguntó Bella mientras Tanya me miraba sonriendo.

Asintió y agregó:

—Hola, Eddie.

Oh, sí, odiaba que me llamaran así, pero… ¡qué mierda!, en ella sonaba adorable así que, con Tanya sería una excepción. Ella podía llamarme así, o como quisiera.

—Hola, bebé, también hemos escuchado mucho de ti por aquí. Bella —agregué dirigiéndome a ella—, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste primero a casa?

Entendía perfecto por qué todos la extrañaban, por qué incluso yo sentía que algo encajaba de pronto. Era su presencia, tan cálida, tan buena, simplemente era alguien a quien querías tener a tu lado.

—Oh, hacia allá íbamos, pero este demonio —dijo señalando a Tanya— comenzó a querer ir al baño. Y como, ya sabes, está aprendiendo, quiero que lo use así que hicimos una parada aquí. Creo que me engañó porque comenzó a pedir que le comprara cosas. Jugamos un poco a las escondidillas y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, pues, ¿qué les parece que yo le compro algo a Tanya, pagamos lo que yo compré para Esme, y nos vamos.

Ella asintió.

—Cuéntame, ¿quién es el desnutrido al que van a alimentar? —me preguntó Bella, mirando con una sonrisa el carrito.

—Pues creo que el desnutrido eres tú —dije sin pensar. Ella me miró raro y yo me corregí—. Es decir, a lo que me refiero es que, me parece que la comida es por ti. Supongo que Esme quería darte una buena bienvenida, aunque no sé por qué nadie me dijo nada.

—Esme no sabe que estoy aquí. Es sorpresa. Sólo Carlisle lo sabe.

Ah, claro, mi padre el guarda secretos. Adorable.

—Bueno, eso lo deja más claro aún, fueron órdenes de Carlisle el llenar la despensa.

Llegamos a la caja y ahí tomé una caja de chocolates para la pequeña Tanya. Bella gimió y me dijo que, cuando Tanya comía chocolate, se volvía loca. Al menos así Alice tendría a una loquita a su lado para jugar.

Descubrí que aquella camioneta mal estacionada era de Bella, así que me reí.

—¿Qué? En realidad, es difícil hacerlo cuando tu hija está gritando que sus esfínteres no estaban bien entrenados. Necesitaba llevarla al baño cuanto antes.

Ella se subió a su coche, pero Tanya insistió en irse conmigo ya que quería ponerse "al día". Eso me dio mucha risa, y Bella accedió. Ella iría detrás de nosotros, así que tomé a Tanya, la senté en el asiento de atrás, y comencé a manejar viendo a Bella por el retrovisor.

—Así que… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí? —le pregunté a Tanya, quien miraba hacia las ventanas.

—La verdad que no, me parece que mi ma se deprimía mucho allá, en Chile. Siempre la veía llorar, y apenas hoy que estamos aquí, ella parece estar mucho más feliz. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos para siempre si ella va a sonreír así.

Creo, y lo digo de todo corazón, que nunca en mi vida me he expresado tan correctamente como lo hacía esta niña. Talvez tenía una súper inteligencia, una niña "superdotada" como dicen en la tele.

Pero, sus palabras me hicieron pensar demasiado. ¿Por qué lloraba Bella estando allá, en Chile? Si no era feliz, ¿por qué tardó tanto tiempo en venir aquí? No quería preocupar a la nena con mis pensamientos, así que seguí mi plática con cosas superficiales.

—Cuando tenía tu edad, tu mamá me enseñaba a pronunciar la letra "R", parece que tú tienes a un adulto dentro de ti. Tu mami ha hecho un gran trabajo.

Ella sólo sonrió y me pidió que buscara música para bailar en la radio.

Nada de lo que escuchamos le gustó, así que al final seguimos platicando de cómo era Chile, si lo extrañaba, si extrañaba a sus amiguitos.

Me dijo que no fue a la escuela, pues apenas iba a cumplir los cuatro años de edad, así que no tenía muchos amigos aparte de su mamá.

—Pues en casa hay dos niños, casi de tu edad. Bueno, tienen seis y te llevarás bien con ellos, además de que tienen muchos amiguitos.

Después de manejar unos diez minutos, llegamos a casa. Esme me abrió y, cuando vio a Tanya bajar del auto, se asustó.

—Edward, ¿qué has hecho? ¿A quién se la robaste?

¿Robar? ¿Desde cuándo era yo un ladrón, o un secuestrador? Mi madre no me quería, eso era clarísimo.

Dejando a un lado mis dramas, vi a Esme mirar con detenimiento a la niña.

—Sus ojos…son, son como los de Bella.

—Hola, Esme —dijo Bella, bajando de su auto.

Se abrazaron y lloraron y luego Esme tomó a Tanya en brazos y la besó y Tanya rió y yo, lo único de lo que fui capaz, fue de mirar a la hermosa mujer con las mejillas mojadas.

Ella pareció sentir mi mirada, así que volteó, y así nos quedamos, ajenos al mundo, y si mi vista no me fallaba, ella me miraba con la misma intensidad que lo hacía yo, las mismas dudas y los mismos sentimientos en los ojos. Estaba tan deslumbrada como yo.

Esto no estaba bien.

*******

* * *

**Ah, les dije que actualizaría hoy. Ayer no terminé de responder RR, así que ahora mismo lo hago.**

**Bueno, ahí está, el reencuentro, EPOV, ¿les gustó? Edward me encanta, simplemente lo amo. Recuerden que aquí no habrá drama así que no se esperen la relación tormentosa, de verdad no va a ser así. Con respecto al lemon, aún no sé si meterlo. Si les soy sincera, no soy muy buena escribiéndolos, entonces…estoy indecisa. Creo que una historia no lo necesita para ser buena.**

**A que nadie se esperaba a Tanya de hija de Bella. Me frustra y cansa verla siempre de zorra villana, así que ahora será una bebita.**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejan RR, que agregan a favoritos, a alertas, o que sólo leen, en verdad me hacen feliz.**

**Ayer ya no actualicé porque no acabé, el cap estaba casi listo pero estaba puliéndolo y al final me desconecté así que lo hice hoy.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste mucho. Según yo tenía muchas cosas que decirles pero ya se me olvidaron. Cualquier duda me preguntan, yo contesto.**

**Milita, te extrañaré pero sabes que te amo, vale? Mucho mucho. Por cierto, platíquenme de chile todas, para que Ueda hacer de esto más real, mis lectoras chilenas, cuéntenme de su país.**

**Ah, por cierto, mañana empiezan las votaciones finales del Sadness, pásense a votar xD**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo.**


	6. En Casa

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo V. En Casa.**

* * *

_Esto no estaba bien._

¿Cómo demonios iba a estar bien el mirar con ojos tan lujuriosos a la mejor amiga de tu madre? Me sentía como un muchacho en plena pubertad, con las hormonas revolucionadas. Sobrepasaba lo patético.

Pero de nuevo, ¿por qué estaba mal? ¿Acaso no éramos ya grandecitos? Además, yo sólo fantaseaba, porque para ella yo seguía siendo un niñito, así que me conformaría con mirarla. Con suerte sería tan cariñosa conmigo como cuando era pequeño. Fantaseaba porque ella, como siempre, sólo estaría aquí de visita, se iría pronto.

—Tengo la impresión de que todo esto no es nuevo para ti, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Esme a Carlisle.

Mientras tanto, Tanya miraba los cuadros en las paredes como si de una experta en arte se tratara. Los gemelos estaban en el parque con los vecinos, los Hale, otro par de mellizos. No tardarían en llegar y jugarían con la niña prodigio.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Bella fue la que me pidió que no dijera nada. Lo siento, amor —le dijo con sonrisa de perro.

Mi papá era un mandilón. En esta casa, la que tenía las pistolas era mi madre; de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir orgulloso de mi familia.

—Es verdad, Esme. Fui yo la de la idea. Quería que fuera sorpresa.

—Y, ¿cuánto tiempo te tendremos por aquí esta vez, Bella? Por favor, esta vez quédate un poco más de tiempo.

Sí, quédate un poco más de tiempo.

—De hecho… Tanya, ¿puedes venir un momento, bebé? Vamos a hablar —dijo Bella dulcemente.

Estaba completamente embobado por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Un balde para mi saliva habría sido ideal en este momento.

La forma perfecta en la que cruzaba sus piernas. Lo largo y brilloso de su cabello. La calidez que de sus ojos salía. La perfecta simetría de su sonrisa. Su nariz diminuta. El color de su cremosa piel. Los huesos en su cuello. Ella era perfecta.

Tanya dejó su tarea de mirar cuadros y esculturas a un lado y se acercó a nosotros. Dudó un momento en el que parecía estar decidiendo algo. Me miró y al final me estiro sus bracitos para que yo la cargara.

Se me rompería el corazón.

La levanté del suelo. Gracias al cielo, esta pequeña no pesaba casi nada, no me sacaría hernias como lo hacía el gordito de Emmett. Estoy seguro que alguno de estos días terminaré en el hospital con fractura en la espalda.

Estando seguro de que necesitaba un psicólogo para mis problemas hipocondríacos, todos miramos a Bella una vez Tanya se acomodó en mis piernas.

—Bueno, esta vez vine para quedarme. Carlisle hizo algunos arreglos y tengo un trabajo, aquí en Forks. Me quedaré aquí y…

Bella no pudo terminar de hablar porque Esme ya la tenía abrazada. Miré a Tanya, quien sonreía como una madre cuando ve a sus hijos crecer. En serio, esta niña debía salir en los récords Guiness.

Pero esto no importaba en este momento. Ahora sólo tenía en mente que ella se quedaría aquí. Nada de irse lejos, nada de visitas que duraban un mes y se iba por siete años. Nada de extrañarla, de tenerla lejos. Ella iba a estar aquí.

Pero había algo que no me cuadraba.

—¿Por qué aquí? —pregunté curioso.

Ella era una psiquiatra de renombre. Trabajó en MSF. Estudió y laboró mucho tiempo en Alemania. Definitivamente tenía más posibilidades que un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks.

Yo estudiaba en la universidad local, porque quería ser médico como mi padre y Bella, así que siempre entendí que la universidad no hacía al estudiante. Carlisle siempre me dijo que dependía de mí, y como mi madre es una persona que no soporta mi ausencia, y vamos, yo tampoco la suya, me quedé y estudié aquí. Sigo estudiando. Trabajaría con mi padre en Seattle, ésa era la idea.

Pero ella, ¿qué iba a hacer aquí?

Demasiado tarde, me di cuenta que mi pregunta sonó grosera. Bella me miraba un poco dolida, como si no esperara eso de mí. Carlisle con reproche y Esme…con ira. Mierda… en serio, me odiaba.

—Edward… —dijo entre dientes, pero la corté a tiempo.

—Me están malinterpretando, no hablo de que no la quiera aquí. Todos la queremos aquí. Hablo de que Forks es sólo un pueblo, uno pequeño, ni siquiera es Seattle. ¿Por qué estar aquí cuando tus posibilidades son inmensas?

Ella era talentosa, joven, hermosa, carismática, reconocida…la lista seguía.

Sé que no fui el único que notó que mis palabras la llenaron de una inmensa tristeza.

—Necesitaba a mi familia conmigo. Ustedes lo son. Se los contaré todo…sólo no me pidan que sea ahora —dijo, y miró sugestivamente a Tanya.

Por supuesto, Bella no hablaría de cosas delicadas frente a la niña, aunque tenía la impresión de que la pequeña genio sabía más de lo que debía.

Y la atmósfera estaba…tensa.

Todos queríamos saber qué le había pasado. Talvez el papá de Tanya la lastimó…o talvez algo muy malo de verdad pasó. Queríamos cuidarla, pero ella no iba a hablar, y, parte de cuidarla, era respetar sus decisiones.

Gracias al cielo todo se arregló cuando vi por la ventana el carro de los Hale estacionarse fuera de la casa. La tensión se disipó pero mi angustia llegó. Eso significaba que los demonios estaban aquí.

Lo admito, a veces me hartaban, sobretodo Alice, que tenía una energía demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Al menos Emmett era un gordito al cual le pesaba moverse. Mamá me decía que lo iba a acomplejar, en realidad, Emmett no era gordito, sólo era un niño grande.

Pero a pesar de que me volvían loco, los amaba y disfrutaba tener hermanos pequeños.

El carro de los Hale arrancó una vez los niños estaban abajo, lo que significaba que no se quedarían.

—¡Mamá, Emmett le metió arena a Rosie en la blusa, y también le llenó el cabello! —dijo Alice apenas entrando como un trompo en la casa, no reparando en las visitas.

Emmett venía detrás de ella, tomando su panza con fuerza. Me imagino que le dolía de tanto reír. Rosalie, la hija de los Hale, traía el cabello tan horrendo que parecía el nido de una avestruz. La pobre niña siempre ha sido muy hermosa, pero tenía la desgracia de tener como amigo a mi hermano, quien se encargaba siempre de hacerla parecida al hombre laguna.

Jasper, su hermano, venía al final, riendo aún. Eran ellas contra ellos. Tan pequeños y sexistas. Pero aun así, no podían vivir separados. Faltaban sus amiguitos Jacob y Nessie. Entre los seis, eran los gobernantes de su kinder. Tan pequeños y políticos.

—Chicos, no sean groseros. Tenemos visitas, ¿ven? —dijo Esme, ignorando por primera vez las acusaciones de Alice.

Siempre que Emmett hacía algo malo, Esme lo regañaba o lo castigaba. A veces lo amenazaba con prohibirle juntarse con Rose, y Emmett se portaba bien…por unos días.

Alice fue la primera en mirar a Tanya.

—Hola, soy Alice, tú, ¿quién eres? —le pregunto alegremente mientras miraba el cabello de la niña en mis piernas y lo tocaba sin reparo.

La inocencia de los niños era tan grande que no había ningún tipo de formalidades entre ellos. Si uno quería tocar el cabello del otro, no importaba, era natural.

Tanya sonrió enseñando sus dientes. Eran tan pequeños. Y blancos…demasiado blancos.

Luminosos.

—Soy Tanya.

—Wow —dijo Emmett de pronto, mirando a Bella con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al parecer, era de familia adorar a esta mujer, y caer a sus pies cuando eras del sexo masculino. Bendito sea el señor que Carlisle era raro. El no parecía sentirse así por Bella. Eso sería…asqueroso.

—Hola —dijo Bella, sonriéndole—. Tú eres Emmett, ¿cierto? —Emmett asintió—. Eres más guapo de lo que imaginaba. Tu hermano tendrá competencia en unos años, ¿no es así, Em?

Y así se saludaron todos. Rosalie y Emmett, a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo, no se separaban jamás. Las únicas veces que no estaban juntos, era cuando Rosalie jugaba conmigo. Siempre fui su favorito, desde que era un pequeño pedacito de carne rosado con pelos ruios.

Jasper era muy tranquilo, y su paciencia le daba el poder de aguantar la hiperactividad de mi hermana. Era el único que podía.

Todos estaban encantados con Bella, y ella parecía estarlo también. Como Bella predijo, Tanya se volvió loca una vez el chocolate del supermercado hizo efecto, y pronto estuvo saltando como chapulín, seguida por los demás. El único que se quedó en la sala con nosotros fue Jasper, quién recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Esme y empezó a quedarse dormido.

Era como la familia de los locos Adams. En serio…de no ser porque Bella estaba aquí y ésta era una ocasión especial, habría mandado a todos muy lejos. Pero hoy había una vibra demasiado buena en el aire como para ser un perro malhumorado.

Después de unas horas más, los niños se fueron a dormir. Tanya se quedó con Alice, quien decidió que ahora ella también sería su mejor amiga. Iban a ser un trío de mejores amigas o algo así. Rosie también se fue con ellas. Era evidente que ambas amaron a la nueva integrante de su grupo. Emmett se fue a su habitación solo, ya que Jasper se negaba a moverse del regazo de Esme. Pero, como un sonámbulo, de pronto se puso de pie y, sin decir nada, subió las escaleras, seguramente al cuarto de Emmett. Y así nos quedamos solos.

—¡Margaritas! —gritó de pronto Esme.

Claro…tequila me sonaba familiar.

Bella se ofreció a prepararlas, y yo dudé en acompañarla o no. no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo pendejo que me veía cuando la miraba. Esperaba que fuera mi secreto para siempre, pero al fin y al cabo yo también la quería, tanto como mis padres, así que también tenía derecho a pasar tiempo con ella…tiempo familiar.

Suspiré mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Que un elefante de dos toneladas aplaste mi encéfalo ahora mismo…

…y que las aguas heladas del Titanic caigan en mi entrepierna… ¡¡Ahora mismo!!

Bella estaba agachada buscando no sé que bendita cosa en la cocina. La vista era abrumadora. Y de nuevo el maldito puberto en mi floreció y me quedé como un enfermo sexual y depravado mirando su cuerpo. Ella se levantó sin ningún aviso y me atrapó mirándola con hambre.

Sí, éste soy yo, la vergüenza andante.

—No te oí entrar —me dijo mientras aquel rubor regresaba a sus mejillas como en el supermercado.

—Vine a ayudarte con las margaritas.

Comenzamos a prepararlas en un cómodo silencio que ninguno parecía querer romper, pero yo quería hablar con ella, saber más cosas, conocerla mejor, saber todo lo que me perdí.

—No importa cuánto tiempo dejé de verte…o el poco tiempo que hemos convivido —comencé a decir sin mirarla, concentrándome en el vaso que estaba en mi mano—. Siempre, siempre, sin ninguna clase de excepción, pienso en ti. Siempre te recuerdo —le dije, tratando de ser sincero.

Dejé de mirar el vaso y centré mi atención en ella.

Aparentemente sonó como a una declaración de amor, pero no encontré algo mejor qué decir. Ella me miró y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero no lloró.

—También pensaba en ustedes.

—No sé que te haya pasado por allá, Bella, no tienes qué decírnoslo. Lamento lo que sea que te haya lastimado, pero no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí.

Y sin más, ella me abrazó, llorando como una niña pequeña. Que ella fuera mayor que yo en este momento fue una mentira, porque era ella la niña desconsolada y perdida, y era yo quien tenía qué mostrarle el camino. También la abracé y me maravillé de todas las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo. Choques eléctricos, hormigueos y temblores. Era como si estuviera sufriendo una metamorfosis, como si estuviera cambiando. Ella me estaba cambiando justo ahora.

No para bien ni para mal. No había mucho mal que cambiar en mí, a pesar de ser demasiado idiota no era un chico malo; sólo me cambiaba de una forma que yo fuera adecuado para ella.

Estuvimos abrazados por demasiado tiempo. Ella enterrada en mi pecho y yo recostando mi mejilla en su cabeza mientras hacía círculos con mis dedos en su espalda.

—Está bien…estás en casa ahora. Nada volverá a herirte. Lo prometo, Bella —le susurré y besé su cabeza. Ella se separó de mí, y entonces casi me vuelvo loco.

Porque verla haciendo esos pucheros, con sus ojos inyectados en sangro por las lágrimas, logrando que su color marrón se hiciera miel, y esa distancia tan pequeña que nos separaba, juro por Dios que me faltó poco para besarla.

Aclaré mi garganta y la solté. Le sonreí y besé su mejilla, para después poder terminar de preparar las margaritas.

—Tu padre es muy gracioso cuando bebe margaritas. Una vez cantamos a los Backstreet Boys hasta muy tarde en la madrugada.

Los Backstreet Boys eran un grupo que ya ni existía, y nadie conocía. Además era para mujeres. Carlisle tenía que ser la cosa más gay para cantarlo. Por supuesto, esto me otorgaba la posibilidad de bromas como para toda una vida a cuesta suya.

—Ya lo veremos —le dije, mientras con una mano sostenía la charola con las bebidas, y con la otra, sujetaba su mano y la arrastraba hacia la sala.

* * *

**Hola hola!!, bueno, volví a demorar pero…no dos meses así que denme chance. Estoy tratando. **

**¿Y què les pareció? Las cosas se irán soltando poco a poco. Les recuerdo que casi ya no habrán BPOV, en su mayoría serán de Edward, vale?**

**También pubiqué un shot, que se llama Everything, es para mi hermoso dúo dinámico por ganar el sadness. Ya se que yo no tenía que dar premios, peor quiero hacerlo.**

**Léanlo, vale? Y también, el shot que saqué hace como dos semanas, no lo leyeron chicas, he de decir que me deprimí un poco.**

**Milislas, gracias por ser mi motor, te amo amiga, mas que a mi vida!!**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les deseo una linda semana, las amo!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo.**


	7. ¿Quieres Vivir Conmigo?

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo VI. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?**

* * *

—¡Alice, Emmett!, ¿ya están listos? —gritó Esme desde la cocina, rompiéndonos el tímpano a todos los allí presentes.

La pequeña Tanya estaba comiendo cereal con leche, mi padre leía el periódico, mi madre estaba cortando fruta y ella estaba sentada a mi lado, en una pijama de dragones morados estilo Barney pero más flaco. Como si tuviera seis años de edad, pero se veía hermosa. Miraba a su hija con un toque de melancolía. Me preguntaba si, al mirarla, recordaba al padre de ésta.

Los gemelos bajaron a la cocina. Los Hale pasarían por ellos pues irían a la feria. Se llevarían a Tanya con ellos y así conocería a Nessie y a Jake los cuales también irían.

Los Hale llegaron unos cinco minutos después y así nos quedamos mis padres, Bella y yo.

—Esme, hoy iré a buscar un departamento, ¿crees que si me demoro y Tanya regresa puedan cuidarla por un rato? —le preguntó Bella a mi madre.

Pude imaginar a Esme rodando los ojos.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me lo preguntas. ¿Irás sola? Carlisle puede ir solo a lo de su convención...

Esme y Carlisle irían a una convención de médicos. Invitaron a Bella pero aseguró que tenía cosas que hacer, las cuales ahora salían a la luz. No quería que ella se fuera quería que ella se quedara aquí a vivir con nosotros.

Ahora parecía que Esme planeaba dejar a mi padre solo para acompañar a Bella. Vi cómo ésta iba a negar, pero antes de que abriera su linda boquita, yo hablé:

—Yo te acompañaré, Bella —le dije sonriendo, tratando de que la emoción que estar con ella a solas en un auto me causaba.

Ella mi miró un rato y sentí como si viera a través de mí. Estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía lo que acababa de pensar.

—Vale, ¿lo ves, Esme? Edward me acompañará, así que ya nada ser la "abandona-esposos" número uno de todo Forks.

Esme sólo rió y, así, todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para estar listos e irnos.

Después de media hora, yo ya estaba aseado, aparentemente peinad... vale, no estaba peinado, pero era algo que estaba completamente fuera de mis manos. El tener este cabello alborotado era de nacimiento y yo me cansé de domar a la fiera, así que, cuando cumplí los quince años, lo dejé ser.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter negro. Salí dispuesto a esperar a Bella un rato más, las mujeres acostumbran a tardarse al menos dos horas en arreglarse sólo para ir a la pinche tienda, así que me puse cómodo en la sala y esperé...tres segundos.

—Tengo esperando por ti al menos veinte minutos, Edward. Tardas demasiado en arreglarte.

Ok, se supone que era al revés, yo debía decirle eso cuando ella ajara las escaleras, después de decirle lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello recogido e una coleta, con sus pantalones de mesilla, sus converse rojos y su blusa del mismo tono. Amaba que a ella no le importara su edad, seguiría vistiéndose como ella se sintiera cómoda, si deseaba usar converse entonces los usaría. Eso me daba una pequeña, muy pequeña esperanza de que no era tan inalcanzable para mi.

—Lo siento, Bella, no creí que tú demoraras cinco minutos. ¿Qué hiciste, te limpiaste el rostro con toallas húmedas y nada más? —le dije en tono de burla, ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Garage, donde estaban nuestros autos. Antes de que se pusiera terca con que quería manejar ella, abrí los seguros del Volvo y la invité a subir, abriendo la puerta de copiloto para ella.

Ella ni siquiera rechisto, subió y yo cerré la puerta tras ella.

—Pensé que alegarías como siempre... "Yo manejo, yo cocino, yo lavo, yo hago todo en esta vida porque soy una chica súper poderosa" —le dije cuando subí al auto, imitando su vocecita.

Por supuesto, mi intento de voz de Bella era grotesco. Ella sólo se reía a carcajadas, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y pareciendo más joven de lo normal. Cuando reía era tan luminosa que medaban ganas de parpadear. Sus dientes inmensamente blancos, su cabello caoba tan imposiblemente brilloso. Sus enormes ojos marrón volviéndose dos pequeñas rendijas ya que los cerraba al reír. No podía imaginar a nadie más hermoso que ella, más perfecto...ningún ser humano era mejor que ella...y yo sabía indiscutiblemente que me iba a enamorar de ella. Estaba en el camino, a punto de llegar a la meta, y también sabía que ella jamás me vería de esa manera...

—La verdad que adoro discutir contigo, pero más detesto conducir, así que esta vez te dejé ganar.

Estuvimos buscando por horas. Nada me convencía. Parecía que el que se mudaría sería yo, pero quería que ella viviera en un lugar digno de su presencia, y los lugares nunca eran lo suficientemente buenos, además de que estaría ahí sola con su hija. Me armé de valor y, cuando íbamos a ver la centésima décimo quinta casa, le propuse mi idea.

Ella iba caminando frente a mí, buscando el número mientras yo iba sudando porque no quería que ella malinterpretara mi propuesta. Conocía su lado progresista...así que esto no sería para nada fácil.

—¿Bella? —le dije despacio.

Ella detuvo su marcha y se giró a verme con duda, como si supiera que había algo importante que quería decirle. De nuevo, leía a través de mí. Se acercó a mí y me miró inquisidoramente.

—¿Qué sucede?

Respiré profundo.

—Tienes que dejar que diga _todo _lo que tengo que decir, después puedes hablar, ¿está bien?

Ella sólo asintió.

—Sé que Esme ya hizo todo lo posible por convencerte...que vivir en la casa no es lo que deseas y... ¡Bella! —dije cuando iba a interrumpirme—. Por favor...sólo déjame terminar. Lo sé y lo entiendo, no vamos a convencerte de que vivas ahí. Pero yo te tengo otra propuesta...

"Mis vacaciones están por terminar, pronto tengo que regresar a la universidad, y realmente no es un problema muy grande porque la estudio aquí en Forks. Y juro por Dios que desde antes que tú llegaras...yo quería buscar un lugar donde vivir...aquí mismo, en Forks —ésa era una media verdad...pero ella no tenía qué saberlo—. Entonces...mi propuesta es ésta: vive conmigo. Pagaremos un alquiler juntos...o en caso de que desees comprar...lo compraremos entre los dos. Son mis ahorros de toda la vida y nada me haría más feliz que...usarlos en esto. Porque lo deseo, porque no quiero que vivas sola...

"Bueno...ya terminé —le dije cuando pasaron como dos minutos en e que ninguno dijo nada.

Ella parecía tener un debate interno muy fuerte. Se veía toda la lucha en su rostro. Así que la dejé pensar. Caminé hacia delante, dirigiéndome al milésimo quincuagésimo segundo departamento que debíamos ver. Entré y comencé a mirarlo. Era perfecto. Tenía grandes ventanas que daban al bosque, una vista sumamente verde. La carretera estaba al otro lado y estaba situado de manera que la mayoría de los lugares importantes en Forks estaban cerca. La universidad, el supermercado, mi propia casa, el hospital...

En fin, era el lugar que me gustaría que Bella y yo tuviéramos. Pero no creía que ella aceptara...no viviría conmigo porque, lo que ella deseaba, era vivir sola... ella no quería estar con nadie que no fuera su hija. La señora de bienes raíces entró unos minutos después de mí, venía acompañada de Bella. Ésta seguía con la mente trabajando a mil por hora, podía darme cuenta de eso.

—Bueno, éste es el último departamento, así que creo que deberían decidirse pronto. Este departamento no cuenta con un alquiler. El dueño lo está vendiendo por una cantidad de cuarentamil dólares, aunque estoy seguro que está dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo. Cuenta con dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños, sala-comedor, una cocina, un cuatro extra para el uso que se le desee dar. Son tres departamentos los que este edificio abarca, y sólo resta éste por venderse. Sus vecinos son una pareja de ancianos que rara vez están en casa, y otra de recién casados. Tienen un patio en común.

Sí, efectivamente este lugar era perfecto, estaba seguro que Bella aceptaría. Lo vi en su rostro, la determinación de tenerlo era visible ahí en sus facciones.

La señora volvió a hablar antes de que Bella tomara una decisión.

—Creo, que este lugar es perfecto para ustedes. Me imagino que son, al igual que los otros, uso recién casados, y este lugar es tan íntimo, tan perfecto para gente como ustedes. Creo que deberían tomarlo, serán felices aquí, es perfecto para ustedes; yo me encargo d que el precio baje.

Me reí, no sólo por la cantidad de cosas que la gente está dispuesta a hacer y decir con tan de vender. ¿Seremos felices aquí? Y ¿quién es ella, de todas maneras? ¿Madame Sazu? Me reí también porque creyera que éramos recién casados. Otra persona que no notaba nuestra diferencia de edad. Me reí porque ella dijo lo que yo pensaba, que este lugar era perfecto para ambos.

Pero más me reí porque Bella reía conmigo.

—Vale, ¿nos da unos minutos a mi esposo y a mí par poder decidir?

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva. Jamás imaginé que escuchar eso de sus labios me estremeciera a tal grado de que perdí el equilibrio. Fue tan intensa la descarga que mi corazón sufrió...revolucionó cada una de mis células.

La señora sonrió y salió d aquella habitación.

—Oye, Bella —le dije, tratando de contener mi tono en algo humanamente normal, y no algo estilo "Edward se está cagando" e interrumpiéndola antes de que me rechazara—, yo sólo quiero tu bienestar. Amaría vivir contigo y Tanya...ayudarte con los gastos, no quiero que ustedes dos estén solas...así que, bueno, mi oferta sigue en pie, pero viendo este departamento, creo que debes tomarlo y...

Ella comenzó a reír de nuevo, interrumpiéndome...de nuevo.

—Quiero que lo tomes conmigo —dijo cuando dejó de reír.

—Lo que yo quiero es que no te sientas presionada. Lo hago por ti, no tienes que pensar que lastimarás mis sentimientos si rechazas mi oferta —le dije, sabiendo que e el fondo ella o lo deseaba.

Era mentira que mi sentimientos no serían heridos, lo más seguro es que, saliendo de aquí, me volvería emo y trataría de suicidarme todos los días. o la mierda que los emos hagan...

—No, Edward. Nada me va a hacer más feliz a mí tampoco que tener a uno de ustedes en casa, de verdad, muchas gracias...

Quería gritar y bailar la macarena, mi estómago ya estaba en su carnaval privado.

No pude evitarlo; borré la distancia que nos separaba en dos grande zancadas y la abracé tan fuerte que la elevé del suelo. Le di vueltas e el aire mientras ella reía como una loca y yo decidí que pasaría toda mi vida haciéndola reír, todo el tiempo que ella lo deseara, si ella me necesitaba como un bufón, yo lo sería con tal de escucharla reír todo el tiempo.

También me di cuenta que, justo en ese momento...llegué a la meta.

Estaba literalmente jodido si iba a vivir con la mujer que amaba por no se cuánto tiempo, sabiendo que ella jamás me amaría de vuelta.

Ella enterró su rostro en mi cuello y murmuró un "gracias" que apenas si escuché...pero de qué manera lo sentí.

La apreté más y besé su cabeza.

—Las veces que quieras, Bella.

El camino de regreso a casa fue en un cómodo y acogedor silencio, en el que ella miraba por la ventana y yo, las más veces que podía, la miraba a ella, maravillado de la magnífica mujer que tenía frente a mí.

—Su nombre es Félix —dijo de repente, y de alguna manera supe que iba a hablarme del papá de Tanya.

Apreté el volante tan fuerte que me dolieron los nudillos, pero no dije nada, invitándola a continuar.

—Trabajaba conmigo en MSF, lo conocí en Palestina. Tenía que ser la persona más entregada a lo que hacía, incluso yo que me entregué a mi trabajo de una manera casi enferma, me quedaba corta al lado de ese hombre. No vivía para nada más que eso.

"Me caía bien. Era muy inteligente y bondadoso. Nunca me enamoré de él...sólo que, en esos lugares olvidados por Dios...es como si dejaras de ser hombreo mujer para volverte una mano más, que ayuda, que cura...o a veces que quita el dolor de manera certera dando el tiro de gracia. Habían quienes ya no tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir. En ese lugar, donde la guerra es cotidiana, veías niños sin una pierna, sin ambos brazos, con la cara deformada y desangrándose que te imploraba por la muerte. A veces, parte de ser médico es escuchar esas súplicas.

"En fin, como te decía... dejas d ser un hombre o una mujer, o al menos aparentemente. Te sientes completamente solo y la única compañía que tienes durante tus pocos momentos de descanso son los recuerdos que tienes en la mente.

"Un aparato muy complejo..la mente. Algún día ambos nos dejamos llevar. Ambos solos, amos con necesidades. Ningún sentimiento involucrado. De mi parte sólo admiración por la fortaleza de ese hombre. De su parte...no lo sé, ¿deseo?, en verdad no lo sé.

"Un mes después me enteré de mi embarazo. Ridículo cómo siendo doctora no me cuidé... él supo de Tanya, jamás se lo oculté, pero MSF era su vida y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo...y en parte como que lo entiendo. Cuando llegas a esos lugares...sabes que crecer sin un padre no se compara con...comer cada cinco días...o mal comer. Así que él decidió quedarse allá...y yo, decidí quedarme con Tanya, y jamás me arrepentiría de eso.

"Una vez tu padre me lo dijo. Una vez que un hijo te toca... sabes que jamás vas a separarte de él. Eso le pasó a Carlisle contigo, ¿sabes? Bueno, yo me fui a vivir a Chile mientras estuve embarazada y todo el tiempo hasta que llegué aquí. Fui a Chile porque allá tuve la oferta de trabajo qu más se acomodaba a mí y a mi nueva familia.

"Pero necesitaba a mis seres queridos conmigo, necesitaba de nuevo a mi familia, me urgía tenerlos a mi lado. Y me di cuenta que Tanya estaba desesperada por verme feliz. Estaba deprimida y ella no tenía porqué verme así. Entonces...decidí regresar.

"De vez en cuando tengo noticias de Félix, él sigue haciendo lo que era el sueño de ambos...pero yo esto disfrutando lo que es mi vida entera, así que no m siento como si hubiera perdido algo...sólo lo gané.

No dijo nada más. Yo la escuché y no pude más que amar a esta mujer que vivió tantas cosas. Era fuerte y era buena y era valiente y era lista y era hermosa y era excepcional.

Llegamos a casa y estacioné el auto. Ella iba a abrir lapuerta pero yo volví a poner los seguros y así no dejarla salir. Tomé su mano y besé despacio su dorso.

—Eres, d lejos, la persona más admirable que conozco. Las decisiones que tomaste son las mejores, Bella, tener a Tanya es tu mayor bendición y estoy feliz de que alguien como tu sea parte de nuestras vidas. Te... te quiero demasiado, Bella —y dichas esas palabras la abracé, y ella me devolvió el abrazo y recé porque jamás me soltara.

—También te quiero, Edward.

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

**Hola, gente! Bueno, aquí está el cap. Lamento la tardanza pero, insisto, la universidad no s la cosa que más tiempo me da en la vida. Lo siento.**

**Bueno, yo también quiero vivir con Edward, quién dic yo?**

**Les cuento, que Dulce y fuerte estamos en un proyecto muy gracioso. Se llama "Edwina Cullen", y trata de un Edward que tiene que vestirse de mujer para poder estar con Bella, ya que Charlie es un celoso loco. Espero se pasen a leerlo, esta e mis favoritos, juro que se van a reír mucho, si no me creen lean los rr, todos dicen que rieron como locas. Las espero ahí.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	8. Swingers

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo VI. Swingers.**

* * *

—Ow… Emmett, ten cuidado… —le dije a mi hermano pequeño cuando pasó como bala y golpeaba mi espinilla. El pequeño redondito tenía demasiada fuerza y yo como que sentí que me rompía la pierna.

—Deja de ser un llorón —dijo Bella, mientras subía las escaleras con una caja en sus brazos. Se la quité y ella cogió otra que parecía ser más pesada todavía.

Suspiré.

—No lloro, sólo decía… oye, Bella, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de dejar esas cajas ahí y cargar cosas más ligeras? —le dije, soltando la caja más liviana y arrebatándole la pesada.

Ella se agachó y recogió la que yo había soltado.

—¿Quieres hacerme el favor, Edward, de no portarte como mi padre y facilitarme el trabajo? Has hecho que perdamos más tiempo con este "da y quita" de cajas. Ya habríamos acabado si no llevaras tres horas haciendo lo mismo.

Entró al departamento y yo, con mucho dolor de espalda, la seguí, cargando la pesadísima caja.

Ahí adentro estaban Alice, Emmett y Tanya, jugando con cajas vacías a no sé que tontería. Al menos estaban dejándonos trabajar.

Estábamos mudándonos, por fin, después de dos semanas. No pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido. Entraría a clases dentro de tres días y, aunque sabía que la iba a extrañar durante el día, me encantaba la idea de que iba a estar en casa cuando yo llegara.

—Edward, Emmett no nos deja en paz a Tanya y a mí, dile que ya deje de molestarnos —comenzó a quejarse Alice, pues Emmett quería jugar a las Barbies con ellas. Tanya parecía feliz con la idea, pero Alice no lo soportaba.

—Vamos, Allie, no seas tan dura con tu hermano. Él también tiene derecho a jugar con ustedes, así como a veces él y las recibe en sus juegos —dijo Bella mientras acariciaba el cabello de un muy afligido Emmett.

—Es que él no sabe jugar, siempre quiere ser la Barbie más guapa, la que más dinero tiene, la que más novios tiene, la que más amigas tiene. No nos deja nada a Tanya y a mí —replicó Alice, negándose a jugar más con mi muy extraño hermano—. Si Rose estuviera aquí —añadió, dirigiéndose a Emmett y dejándole todo el peso de su mirada para que Emmett entendiera la indirecta— ya te habría puesto en tu lugar.

Emmett se puso de pie sin decir palabra y se metió al cuarto que sería el de Bella. Seguro ya se había deprimido y se pondría a comer.

—Ya basta, si Emmett es más rápido que tú en escoger qué Barbie es, es tu problema, enana. Deja de mortificarlo con Rosalie —dije, tomando las riendas del asunto como el hombre de la casa que era.

Bella me miraba con una sonrisita en la cara. Levanté una ceja inquisidoramente y sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No te imagino regañando a Tanya cuando se porte mal —dijo, con una risita.

—Bueno, nunca la regañaría, con la mamá ogro de Bella, Tanya tiene más que suficiente. Creo que hasta yo recibiré mis regaños, ¿no es así?

Ella se acercó seductoramente a mí, con una mirada sumamente perversa en su cara y… ¡Mierda! Me puse a temblar.

—Te regañaré cuando llegues tarde de alguna cita. Te regañaré cuando llegues tomado a casa, te regañaré cuando no quieras bañarte, te regañaré siempre que te portes mal. Tengo el permiso de Esme.

Ahora estaba ya a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Si yo me atrevía a dar un paso, nuestros cuerpos chocarían. Por eso di un paso hacia atrás.

—Pensé que el papá aquí era yo, ahora resulta que tú eres como mi madre —le dije, mofándome de ella.

Ella se quedó mirándome con los ojos algo desorbitados.

—Podría ser tu madre —contestó con un hilo de voz. No estaba seguro si ella deseaba que yo escuchara eso, pero claramente lo oí. ¿Qué la perturbaba tanto?

—Bella… —comencé, quería saber qué le pasaba, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Ambos nos giramos y vimos a una pareja que nos sonreía desde la puerta.

Ambos soltamos un grito ahogado y vi cómo Bella se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio y peinado como estilo crepé. Él, por su parte, era rubio también aunque su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, al estilo Ken, el novio de Barbie. Ambos eran muy apuestos, peor eso no fue lo que ocasionó el asombro mío y de Bella.

Ambos estaban desnudos.

—Hola, yo soy Jessica, y éste es mi esposo, Mike. Venimos a darles la bienvenida al edificio. Somos los únicos que lo habitamos, hay una pareja de ancianos que rara vez se presentan aquí. Un gusto conocerles —dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros…desnuda.

—Bella y Edward —fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que se me ocurrieron.

Yo bajé la vista, no queriendo ser grosero. Era una mujer muy hermosa y evidentemente me había quedado mirando más de la cuenta. Bella, por su parte, estaba sacando lágrimas de sus ojos sin emitir sonido alguno. Ésa era su manera de morirse de la risa "desapercibidamente".

Ella me tendió la mano y yo se la di, mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba seguro que mi rostro tenía un color rojo tan intenso como el de los rábanos.

Me distraía de sobre manera que, mientras sacudía la mano de Jessica, Mike se acercaba también a saludar…y mientras caminaba…su entrepierna como que temblaba.

¿Por qué mierdas habíamos comprado un apartamento donde vivían unos locos?

—Un gusto —dijo Mike mientras estrechaba mi mano—. Sé que debe ser algo incómodo para ustedes que los recibamos así, desnudos, pero queríamos que la escena fuera completamente pura entre nosotros, sin ninguna clase de barrera. Sería bueno que ustedes también se desnudaran…

—¡No! —le interrumpió Bella, quien de pronto dejó de reír y se veía asustada—.Verán, en la habitación de al lado hay tres niños pequeños. Yo los comprendo totalmente, créanme, soy de mente muy abierta —siguió hablando. Me daba cuenta el trabajo que le costaba mantener su vista en el rostro de la pareja de nudistas que teníamos en frente—, pero no me gustaría que los niños vieran algo como esto. Con mucho gusto, Edward y yo iremos a agradecerles su… amm… bienvenida, sí, cuando podamos hacerlo.

Ambos asintieron en comprensión.

—Por supuesto. Sólo una cosa más —dijo Mike—, hay una pareja de casados que nos visita mucho. Hágannos saber si les incomoda eso de alguna manera, veremos cómo arreglarlo. Vamos, cariño —terminó, extendiendo su mano hacia su esposa.

Ambos salieron por la puerta y subieron unas escaleras, a lo que me imaginaba era su departamento.

Bella y yo nos volteamos a ver con los ojos bien abiertos, para después soltarnos a reír. Ella se tiró al sofá agarrándose el estómago. Parecía que le dolía de tanto reír y yo hice otro tanto. Me tiré a su lado porque mis rodillas amenazaban con doblarse por las carcajadas.

Una pareja de nudistas se aparecía en la casa para presentarse. De verdad tenía que ser la pendejada más graciosa del mundo. Deseaba que mi padre estuviera aquí para que riéramos juntos. En cambio, Esme, estaría aporreando la puerta de aquella pareja para obligarlos a vestirse.

De alguna manera, mientras ambos reíamos y tratábamos de capitular entre carcajadas lo que había pasado, terminé casi montado en Bella.

Dejé de reírme en el momento que su respiración chocaba contra mis labios. Ella parecía no estar consciente de nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía riendo y riendo y yo sólo la miraba, de sus ojos a sus labios y de regreso. Estaba a menos de tres centímetros de poder besarla, pero sabía que lo arruinaría.

De pronto, aún muy contenta, ella abrió los ojos. No sé si fue la intensidad de mi mirada, no sé si fue el corto espacio que nos separaba, no sé si fue que mis sentimientos hacia ella fueran demasiado obvios y ahora Bella los descubría.

Lo que sé es que, justo cuando me vio, su risa se detuvo tan abruptamente que me asusté. Me miró de la misma manera que lo hacía yo, me mi boca a mis ojos. ¿Acaso ella estaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos?

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban entrecortadas y a mí m aturdía el hecho de saberla tan cerca, con sus labios entreabiertos, su cuerpo pegado al mío, nuestras piernas enredadas.

—Edward —susurró y para mí eso fue una invitación a seguir. Y, ¿qué si lo arruinaba todo? Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba sentir sus labios cubrir mi boca, tenía que probar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Quería que sus manos se enredaran en mi cabello y lo jalaran, quería poner mis manos sobre su cuello y saborearla.

La quería.

—¿Mami? ¿Eddie? ¿Dónde están? —se escuchó la vocecita de Tanya. No nos había visto porque ambos estábamos recostados en el sillón y ésta estaba detrás de él. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y me empujó, tirándome al suelo mientras ella se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? Aquí estamos.

Bella se empezó a acomodar el cabello y a alisar las inexistentes arrugas de su ropa mientras yo me ponía de pie también y sobaba mi espalda. Seguro que ya se me había roto el cóccix. Bella me las iba a pagar…pero qué cerca estuve de probarla, de sentirla…

—Nada, sólo dejé de escuchar ruido y temía que te hubieras caído.

¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Iba a ser Tanya la que cuidara de ambos. No sólo de que Bella no tropezara, sino de que ambos no cometiéramos la bendita estupidez de lo que _casi_ pasa hace un rato. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, y aunque sus labios serían l cielo, después de eso todo acabaría mal.

Al poco rato Esme legó a recoger a los gemelos. Estuvo un rato tomando café y ayudándonos a acomodar todo.

Se me hacía difícil que mi madre estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudarnos ahora, cuando al inicio se vio tan renuente a aceptar.

—_¡Ya estamos aquí, Esme! —dijo Bella cuando cruzábamos la puerta. Ambos teníamos miedo d su reacción y rezábamos porque todavía no hubieran regresado de su convención de médicos y así tuviéramos más tiempo y planear cómo decirle._

_No sabía muy bien por qué nos daba tanto miedo decirle, no era como que íbamos a vivir juntos después de casarnos en Las Vegas por haber bebido más de la cuenta. Esme siempre decía que éramos familia, así que no veía el problema en vivir con __**mi familia.**_

—_¡Bajo en un segundo! —se escuchó que decía desde su habitación._

_Vi a Bela tragar saliva._

—_Oye, estamos juntos en esto, si te grita a ti seguro a mí me golpea con el sartén, así que deja de preocuparte._

_Ella rió nerviosamente y yo le tomé la mano, haciendo círculos en su dorso con mi pulgar. Eso pareció ponerla más nerviosa, así que se soltó._

_Esme bajó en algo que a mi parecer era lencería._

_**No, no, por favor, no me hagas esto, oh, buen Señor…**_

—_Hey, chicos, los esperaba hasta dentro de un rato —dijo Esme algo nerviosa…_

—_Mamá… por favor, ve a vestirte… —dije, sintiendo el calor cubrir mis mejillas. Bella estaba aguantando la risa._

—_Y ¿qué demonios es esto? —dijo señalando su camisón—, ¿cáscaras de naranja? ¡Es ropa! No quieras enseñar a tu madre a vestir, jovencito._

—_Sí, má —contesté molesto. Era ella la que estaba traumatizando mi cabeza, no yo._

_Carlisle bajó después que ella. Sus mejillas levemente rojas y su cabello más despeinado que el mío… ¡Ugh!_

—_Bueno —dijo Bella, aclarándose la garganta—, de haberlo sabido habríamos demorado más. Lamentamos la interrupción —dijo en tono solemne pero la burla estaba escrita en sus ojos—. Pero, a lo hecho, pecho, así que ya estamos aquí… y ya sé dónde voy a vivir._

_Esme como que gruñó pero no agregó nada, invitándola a continuar. Bella no dijo nada más. Estaba dejándome a mí toda la parte donde Esme me asesinaba por la noticia que iba a darle._

—_Eh… sí, bueno, ya sabemos donde vivir._

—_Eso me parece genial, me da gusto —dijo Carlisle, obviamente no dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Esme, por su puesto… fue mucho más rápida._

—_**¿Sabemos dónde vivir, señor? ¿Qué significa eso, Edward? **_—_dijo cerrando los ojos. Era señal de que la avalancha se venía._

—_Bueno, no se me hace que esté bien que Bella viva sola con su hija, y yo necesito un lugar para independizarme. Y… bueno, ella es mi familia, tú siempre has dicho eso y de esa manera lo he sentido siempre. Así que… sí, viviremos juntos._

Y allí empezó todo. Gritos y más gritos donde palabras como "me dejarán sola" "malagradecidos" y demás tonterías salían de la boca de mi madre. Mi padre, en cambio, la miraba con lujuria…

...asqueroso.

Así que ahora era asombroso que estuviera feliz ayudando a decorar y de más.

—Bella, quería ve si me dejabas llevarme a Tanya a casa hoy. Sé que ambos están muy cansados. Deberían de dormir bien y sé que no es tan fácil con un bebé en casa.

—Vamos, Esme, Tanya ya no es un bebé, duermo perfectamente bien con ella, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Bella, además de que quiero ayudarte, quiero pasar tiempo con ella. Me la estás arrebatando de la manera más insensible, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme pasar un tiempo con ella, ¿no crees?

Yo sólo las miraba discutir. Cuando se trataba de sus conflictos lo mejor era no intervenir. Además… no estaba seguro de querer que Tanya se fuera por hoy.

De alguna manera, Tanya era la que me detenía a hacer… estupideces.

—Mamá… talvez deberías dejar a Tanya aquí, después de todo…

—Tú cállate, Edward.

Me lo merecía por meterme donde no me llamaban.

Al final, Esme ganó la batalla y Tanya se fue con ella y los gemelos… dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos.

—Uh… ¿quieres algo de cenar? —me preguntó. Me di cuenta de que evitaba mirarme.

—No, no en realidad. No tengo hambre. Creo que tomaré en cuenta el consejo de mi madre e iré a dormirme.

En realidad estaba seguro que hoy no podría dormir muy bien, estaría pensando toda la noche en le casi beso que nos habíamos dado, pero no quería incomodarla con mi presencia.

Me puse de pie y me encaminé hacia mi habitación, la cual Esme había dejado casi idéntica a la que tenía en casa.

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella. Me detuve y me giré para mirarla, invitándola a continuar—. Uh… pensé que sería bueno darle las gracias de una buena vez a los vecinos. Así evitaremos que, ya sabes, vuelvan a venir y eso. ¿Vamos? Después te prometo dejarte dormir.

Asentí y juntos fuimos a la casa de los locos. Subimos las escaleras y fuimos hacia la puerta.

Había un letrero que rezaba lo siguiente:

"_La libertad del cuerpo es tan importante como la de la mente. Todos somos libres de pensar lo que queramos, así como de vestir o no vestir lo que deseemos."_

Eso, de alguna manera, explicaba el porqué de su ausencia de ropa. Bella soltó una risita y me miró antes de tocar la puerta.

Jessica fue la que nos recibió. Se veía claramente sonrojada y agitada, y, por supuesto, desnuda. No quería ni imaginarme lo que acabábamos de interrumpir.

—Uh… ¡Hola! —dijo Bella, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo, pues se veía muy apenada—. Esto… no queríamos interrumpir nada, sólo veníamos, como te dije hace un rato, a agradecerles por su bienvenida. Son muy, um, amables.

—No interrumpen nada. Pasen —dijo, abriendo más la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Estaba a punto de decir que no, pero Bella se me adelantó… literalmente se me adelantó, un paso. Sí, Bella entró. No iba a dejarla sola ahí, así que respiré profundo y entre.

Allí dentro había otra pareja. Él era negro y musculoso, mientras ella era demasiado rubia, tez muy blanca. Eran blanco y negro definitivamente, y por supuesto, ambos estaban desnudos. ¿En qué demonios nos habíamos metido?

—¡Oh! ¡Hola! Tyler, Lauren, ellos son Bella y Edward, nuestros nuevos vecinos. Bella, Edward, ellos son nuestros invitados, Lauren y Tyler. No sabía que querrían unírsenos —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Unirnos? ¿Unirnos a qué?

—Un placer. Lamento no haberme arreglado para la ocasión —dijo Bella en un intento de broma, obviamente refiriéndose a que éramos los único que no estábamos desnudos. Se carcajeó de su propio chiste pero fue la única, ya que hasta yo la miré con una ceja levantada. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su muy mal comentario, dejó de reírse y bajó la mirada.

—En realidad —dije después de un incómodo silencio—, sólo veníamos a agradecerles. No queremos quitarles su tiempo y la verdad…

—No, no, nada de eso. No nos quitan nada. Sería un honor que nuestro grupo creciera.

Bella de pronto pareció comprender algo que yo todavía no lograba entender. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras yo intentaba procesar todo.

—Bien, será otro día, ¿verdad, Edward? —dijo Bella sumamente nerviosa.

No, y no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—Disculpen, pero, ¿de qué se trata esto de "su grupo"? —pregunté haciendo con mis manos unas comillas imaginarias en el aire.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Somos swingers, y a veces hacemos una que otra orgía. ¿Qué se imaginaban?

_No. Me. Jodas._

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJA, uff, tenía que hacer mi regreso con alguna estupidez, vdd? Estas cosas solo se me ocurren a mi, pero si no soy yo, ntncs kien? Hola chicas, espero les haya agradado el cap. Me tarde, lo se, pero no esnada facil actualizar. En fin, espero les haya gustado. A mi me encantaria ver a Edward desnudo, asi que le mandare una invitacion a robert pattinson para que haga una pelicula de swingers =D**

**Lamento de nuevo la demora y saben que las amo.**

**Liz, deja de joderme el culo, aquí esta el cap, te amo pero que asco me das!**

**Mili, te amo de aquí al infiito.**

**Sofy, tu locura me asusta pero me gusta (?)**

**Alejita, se que ni leeras esto porque no lees el fic pero jum te amo!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	9. Gracias, Edward

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo VIII. Gracias.**

* * *

—_Es obvio, ¿no? Somos swingers, y, a veces, hacemos una que otra orgía. ¿Qué se imaginaban?_

No. Me. Jodas.

Bella estaba completamente roja, no sé si de la vergüenza o de aguantarse la risa. Yo estaba puramente asustado.

Definitivamente era una mentira que fuera la fantasía de cualquier persona ser parte de una orgía. En estos momentos tenía tanto miedo que tuve el cobarde deseo de esconderme atrás de Bella, la cual no lo soportó más y se echó a reír.

—Uh… ok —dijo después que se calmó—. Edward y yo apreciamos su invitación y agradecemos que nos tomaran en cuenta. Pero no pienso que sea algo de lo que podamos ser parte… así que, de nuevo gracias y nosotros ya nos vamos.

Tome a Bella de la mano agradeciendo al Señor que ella hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria y el temple para poder decir que no, ya que yo estaba concentrado en no mearme en los calzones.

Cuando entramos al departamento ya no me quedaron ganas de reírme como en la tarde, en cambio, me senté en el sofá y procesé lo ocurrido: Bella y yo habíamos sido invitados a formar parte de un club nudista que tenía como único oficio y beneficio coger como ratones todos juntos y revueltos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo por el puro asco… pero entonces imaginé que Bella estaría ahí, desnuda…

Imaginar a Bella desnuda ocasionaba que mi parte baja se pusiera en modo radar, como si estuviera localizando algo. Es decir, se me levantaba, y no quería que Bella se percatara de algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Tomé una almohada y la puse en mi regazo. Bella me estaba mirando con curiosidad y yo sólo le sonreí.

—Me voy a la cama… Buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella —musité y la vi entrar a su habitación.

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido en el sofá hasta que sentí unas cálidas y suaves manos acariciar mi cabello. Decidí no abrir los ojos.

—Tu cabello se siente igual a cuando eras pequeño —dijo en voz tan suave que apenas si la escuché. ¿Sabría ella que estaba despierto?

Había un muy ligero peso sobre mi cuerpo, por lo que supuse Bella había puesto una cobija sobre mí. No pude sentirme sobrecogido por esa acción: demostraba cuánto me quería, cuánto se preocupaba por mí; pero lo peor era que aquel amor y preocupación eran… los de una madre. Ella me veía como el niño pequeño aún.

—Tus ojos temblaban de la misma manera que lo hacen ahora cuando dormías —continuó, y supuse que ella, en efecto, pensaba que seguía dormido. Era aprovecharme de su confianza, pero si ella iba a soltar información, fingiría lo necesario.

—Esto está tan mal —dijo con voz derrotada y me imaginé que estaba a punto de llorar. Se le escuchaba destrozada y no sabía porqué. Tuve el deseo de abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero si hacía eso ella se callaría y era lo que yo menos deseaba—. No debería… no debo sentir esto… pero… pero…

No continuó hablando pero, en cambio, sentí un roce casi imperceptible en mis labios. Apenas si los tocó con la yema de los dedos. ¿Bella se sentía igual que yo?

La sentí alejarse y entonces me sentí libre e abrir los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que noté que sacaba bocanadas de aire.

Mis labios picaban ahí donde ella los había rozado y mis manos estaban temblando. Pronto estuve dormido de nuevo pero la idea de que no era el único estuvo en mi cabeza toda la noche. Primero con ese _casi_ beso, y ahora con lo que escuché.

Esto estaba muy jodido.

Al otro día, Esme dejó a Tanya muy temprano en la mañana y estuve jugando con ella mientras Bella preparaba un rápido desayuno. Era sábado y el lunes estaría de vuelta en la universidad. Al menos eso nos daría el tiempo para enfriar esta situación que a mí se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Desayunamos en un silencio que era interrumpido sólo por el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos. Tanya nos miraba de vez en cuando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me van a volver loca —dijo de pronto, terminando su desayuno y poniéndose de puntitas para poder ponerlo en el lavatrastos—, detesto tanta tranquilidad, voy a seguir jugando.

Era una personita inteligente que notó más que nosotros mismos la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

—¿Vas a hacer algo hoy, Bella? —dije, intentando parecer natural.

—Hum… sí, debo ir al hospital, no tengo mucho tiempo libre. ¿Te importaría cuidar a Tanya?

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que no, haz tus cosas, Tanya y yo pasaremos un día genial.

Unas horas después, Tanya estaba con las mejillas rosadas y completamente despeinada después de haber corrido por todo el departamento.

—Edward —me dijo sin aliento cuando estábamos en una tregua para descansar—, Me gusta la manera en la que ves a mi mami. Me gusta la manera en que ella sonría cuando está contigo.

Sus palabras me dejaron congelado en mi lugar y la vi con los ojos muy abiertos. Esta pequeña no dejaba de sorprenderme.

—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Tanya? ¿Cómo es que veo a Bella?

—La ves… no lo sé, como si te dieras cuenta de que ella es muy hermosa. Mi mami es hermosa, ¿verdad?

—Tu mami es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… después de ti —le dije, guiñándole el ojo.

Ella sonrió y, después de darme un beso en la mejilla, me empujó con sus bracitos y se puso a correr de nuevo, invitándome a perseguirla.

Cuando Bella regresó, Tanya estaba dormida sobre mi pecho mientras yo veía unas caricaturas. No sé que vio en esa escena, pero su rostro fue lo más hermoso cuando sus ojos se posaron en nosotros y una sonrisa se dibujó muy tenuemente en sus labios.

—¿Se ha portado bien? —preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa.

—El que se ha portado mal fui yo, la cansé demasiado y no pude evitar dejarla dormir.

Cargué a Tanya hasta su habitación y la recosté debajo de las cobijas. Regresé a la cocina y me puse a hacerle algo de cenar a Bella, quien lucía algo cansada.

—No te ves muy bien —comenté, poniendo el sándwich frente a ella y sentándome en la silla de al lado.

Ella me sonrió.

—Gracias, supongo…

—¿Quieres contarme algo? ¿Algún caso hoy te puso triste?

Ella bajó la mirada y claramente vi cómo una gota de agua caía a la mesa. Bella estaba llorando.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté ya preocupado.

La tomé en mis brazos y ella comenzó a llorar en mi pecho. Me destrozaba verla triste pero me hacía sentir importante el hecho de ser yo quien la consolara.

Ella no me disonada, continuó llorando hasta que se quedó dormida. Ni siquiera probó lo que le preparé, no me gustaba que no se alimentara bien pero en estos momentos me preocupaba más su estado de ánimo. Me puse de pie sin soltarla completamente y la levanté en mis brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación. Hoy me tocó llevar a todo mundo a su cama. ¿Quién me iba a llevar a mí?

La recosté y me quedé no sé cuánto tiempo mirando su rostro. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Por lo que escuché ayer, ella se sentía muy parecido a como me sentía yo, de alguna manera también le atraía, y, aunque talvez no estaba enamorada de mí —lo cual yo estaba perdidamente de ella—, sí le gustaba. Eso era empezar por algún lado, pero ¿estaría bien? ¿Qué iba a pasar si en algún momento ambos nos dejábamos llevar? ¿Qué pensarían mis padres¿ o, peor aún, ¿qué pensaría Tanya?

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

—Edward.

Me detuve y me giré de nuevo en su dirección. Bella ya se había despertado, talvez sí quería su sándwich. Eso me hacía sentir bien, porque hace un momento como que me sentí despreciado. Realmente deseando que no me estuviera volviendo emo, esperé a que me dijera algo. Ella tenía su rostro volteado en dirección contraria a mí, por lo que no veía sus ojos.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Edward…

Ella sólo me llamaba pero no decía nada. Caminé hacia ella y me senté en la cama, aún sin poder ver su cara.

—Lo que sea, Bella, sólo pídemelo…

—Edward…

Suspiré. Parecía que ella no quería hablar mucho así que lo hice yo.

—Así me llamo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—, lo repites un montón, Bella. A veces siento que tienes muchas ganas de decir cosas y te las callas. A pesar de ser muy transparente, conmigo eres un completo misterio, pienso que…

—Edward…

—No, no, no me interrumpas, por favor —dije, esperando que no se pusiera necia. No dijo nada más así que continué—. Pienso que hay algo grande que me ocultas, y no serías la única, yo… yo tengo tanto que me gustaría decirte, hay tanto que quiero contarte…

Ella se quedó callada, seguramente meditando mis palabras. Per pasaron los minutos y ella seguía sin abrir la boca.

—No, Tanya, te voy a castigar donde metas bichos a la casa.

Fruncí el ceño pues eso no tenía nada que ver con nuestra conversación.

—Oye, Bella, entiendo sino quieres decirme, pero tampoco me trates como un loco porque…

—Ya basta, Tanya.

—No soy Tanya, deja de interrumpirme, Bella —dije ya molesto de que no me tomara en serio—, hey, aunque sea mírame —dije, al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

Ah…

Por supuesto, eso lo explicaba todo.

Bella estaba profundamente dormida, hablando en sueños, y yo estaba profundamente jodido por hablar con ella pensando que me ponía atención.

Me reí de lo absurdo de la situación y salí de su habitación.

Me desvestí para poder entrar a la cama, no sin antes pasar al baño y lavarme los dientes. Una vez estuve acostado apagué la lámpara de noche y cerré los ojos. No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando un pensamiento me golpeó.

Bella estaba soñando conmigo, me llamaba en sueños, dijo mi nombre al menos unas cuarenta y tres veces. Vale, no tantas, pero parecía un loro repitiendo mi nombre.

_Edward, Edward, Edward…_

¿Qué soñaría?

Habría dado todo en esos momentos por poder saber lo que pasaba por esa cabecita suya, pero no había forma de saberlo. No había manera de poder conocer sus sentimientos hacia mí. De hecho existía un modo: preguntárselo, pero eso no era exactamente una buena idea. Me quedé dormido con Bella en la cabeza y, muy vergonzosamente, también soñé con ella cosas muy subidas de tono estilo _nuestros vecinos nudistas._

—Edward, Edward… —escuchaba que me llamaban.

Gemí y me di la vuelta, escuchando cómo alguien sacaba el aire de golpe. Algo en mi cama no estaba nada cómodo. Me estaba lastimando las costillas y el estómago.

—No…puedo…respirar —dijo la misma voz.

Y ¿qué quería que hiciera yo? Sino podía respirar no era mi problema, que tomara aire profundamente…

—Edward…

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando me di cuenta de mi estupidez. Estaba aplastando a Tanya con todo mi peso. Yo era una mierda pesada y Tanya apenas si era un pedacito humano.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, rezando por no haberla lastimado y sin pensar en que traía únicamente unos boxers encima.

—Tanya, ¿estás bien? —le pregunté, mirando cómo se ponía una mano en su pechito e inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire—. Lo siento, pequeña, no me di cuenta de…

—¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Oh, por Dios! —escuché la voz ahogada de Bella.

Miré más detenidamente a Tanya, pensando en que lago muy malo debió pasarle para que a Bella se le quebrara la voz así.

Cuando no vi nada fuera de lo normal, me giré hacia ella para que me explicara qué sucedía.

Ella miraba mi torso, movía sus ojos a mis piernas, a mis brazos, y se detenía mucho tiempo mirando…mi parte. Después regresaba a mis piernas, mi trasero, lo que sea que estuviera al alcance de sus ojos, y mi posición era tal que ella podía mirar lo que quisiera, ya que estaba inclinado hacia Tanya pero ligeramente girado hacia la puerta. Miré hacia abajo, lo único que me cubría eran mis muy adheridos boxers. Me sonrojé pero no tanto como Bella cuando se dio cuenta que la había pillado demasiado tiempo devorándome con la mirada.

Me habría burlado de ella pero, entonces yo reparé en su ropa. Bendito sea el Señor ella traía algo más que unos boxers, pero ese _algo más _no era más que un blusón que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con un estampado de Barney —Bella tenía una obsesión con ese dinosaurio obeso y morado—. Era tan tierno como sexy, lo cual era la combinación perfecta para que _Eddie _nos diera los buenos días a todos.

Bienvenidas sean mis muy oportunas erecciones.

Bella bajó la vista avergonzada por haberla descubierto viéndome, pero se topó con mi creciente problema.

—¡Mierda! —dijo, tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta rápida y furiosamente—. Lo… lo siento, yo… yo de-debí tocar la puerta pero estaba abierta y… y escuché a Tanya decir que no respiraba… lo lamento.

Busqué rápidamente los pantalones que me quité ayer y me los puse torpemente.

—Uh… lo siento, Bella, ya puedes voltear.

Cuando lo hizo ya había desaparecido el rubor, aunque sus mejillas se pusieron algo rosadas cuando miró mi abdomen.

Como siempre nos pasaba, ambos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Tanya bufó, se bajó de mi cama y salió por la puerta.

—Lo siento, de verdad —dijo ella ya más tranquila.

—No hay nada que lamentar, Bella —dije tomando su mano—. Uh… ¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

Su rostro cambió radicalmente de una sonrisa muy feliz a una mueca de dolor.

—Sólo… perdí a alguien sobre mi mesa. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años de ser médico y de ver todo o que he visto… una muerte más no debería afectarme, pero lo cierto es que sí lo hace, me afecta demasiado aún, a pesar de los años, no soporto perder a alguien que pudo sobrevivir...

Me dedicó una sonrisa triste y me sorprendí a mí mismo amando a esta mujer tan admirable cada día más. Imposiblemente hermosa, buena, noble, amable, tierna…

No pude evitarlo, fue un instinto, fui impulsivo, la tomé en mis brazos y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios, tan cerca del cielo y al mismo tiempo en el mismísimo infierno.

Pero ella no se negó. Cerró los ojos y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello, disfrutando del olor de la mañana sobre su piel, maravillándome de la textura de su cabello cuando despertaba, tan alborotado y sensual. Nuestro abrazo no fue fraternal en lo absoluto, yo respiraba en su cuello mientras su pecho —sin ninguna clase de sostén, Dios bendito— subía y bajaba, haciendo que sus demasiado erectos pezones rozaran ligeramente mi pecho.

Mi respiración se hizo pesada mientras pasaba mi mano de su cabello hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Era como si los dos nos hubiéramos olvidado por unos segundos quiénes y qué éramos para ser sólo Edward y Bella. No el hijo de Esme, no la mamá de Tanya, no la mujer de treinta y cinco ni el hombre de veintiún años.

Sólo Bella y Edward.

Se sentía demasiado bien ser nosotros mismos. No era un _cliché _decir que encajábamos a la perfección porque así era. Mi mano se amoldaba a su cuello de manera perfecta mientras que mi cara se sentía cómoda en su cuello. Era mi otro yo, mi todo y no sabía qué iba a hacer con esto.

No sabía qué iba a hacer en cuanto nos separáramos y ella se disculpara y se sonrojara y yo me quedara solo en mi habitación rezando porque aquello volviera a ocurrir. Me conformaba con eso, sin besarla, sin que ella fuera mía, sólo con poder abrazarla de nuevo de esta forma sería suficiente.

Pero ella no me soltaba, en su lugar, se aferraba más a mí, pegando más su cuerpo al mío y volviéndome loco. Fui yo el que se separó y vio fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que me abrasó todas las fibras de mi piel, estremeciendo desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza.

Ella me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que paralizaban mi corazón y se recostó en mi pecho.

—Gracias, Edward.

No sabía qué me agradecía, pero no quise preguntar. Besé su cabeza y recargue mi mentón en su coronilla.

—Lo que sea por hacer que sonrías de esa manera.

* * *

**Awww… Eddie es super emo me da mucha risa, ya vieron que estoy actualizando a mil por hora? Ñaka ñaka! Bueno a mil por hora no pero estoy tratando de hacerlo muy rapidito. Que les parece el cap? Bueno? Malo? Mejor me dedico a vender jugo de nopal?**

**Buehh, les platico que el 22 fue mi cumple, aaw y cumpli 22…el 22 cumplí 22, bueno no es nada satánico, pero solo quería contarles para que me regalen algo. Mándenme un Edward en tanga de elefantito por correo si?**

**Son las 2am, no tengo una pizca de sueño pero un montón de idioteces en la cabeza… a ver si actualizo otro fic porque como que ya me encamine hahaha**

**Mili, where are you? I need you here with me!**

**Todas deseémosle a Dulce y Fuerte (mili) que se me recupere que anda malita.**

**Tenganos paciencia con edwina Cullen porfitas (para las que lo lean), no la estamos abandonando, jamas haria algo asi, amo demasiaod ese fic, pero deben saber que es complicadisimo escribir humor.**

**Bueno, las amo mucho, quiero saludar a Princesaamy que siempre tiene palabras lindas en los rr que me deja, un beso nena gracias por leerme.**

**Una cosa más, de cumpleaños regalenme que lean "la loca de san blas" mi nuevo ****—no tan nuevo— one-shot.**

**NA de tres metros. Me marcho**

**Besos para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño,**** White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	10. Félix

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo IX. Félix.**

* * *

—Te preparé el desayuno —me dijo Bella en cuanto entré a la cocina.

Hoy regresaría a la universidad, a mi séptimo semestre en medicina, estaba feliz por que faltaba poco para terminar, anhelaba poder acabar la carrera y entrar a trabajar. Pronto tendría que ver todo lo relacionado a mi servicio también.

—No tenías que molestarte, Bella —le dije, aunque en el acto comencé a comer como un troglodita.

Me preparó unos huevos con pan tostado, tocino y jugo de naranja. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Ninguna molestia. ¿Sabes ya a qué hora estarás aquí de regreso?

—No, no sé cuál sea mi horario, pero yo pasaré a recoger a Tanya si salgo antes que tú.

Esme vino muy temprano en la mañana para llevarse a Tanya —la cual en pocas semanas entraría al kinder—, dado que ni Bella ni yo podíamos cuidarla. Bella estaba muy feliz de no verse en la necesidad de meter a Tanya en ninguna guardería, y que Esme la cuidaría todos los días. Al principio Bella se sentía mal con esa situación, pero eso hacía a Esme sumamente feliz.

—Oh, Edward, muchas gracias, eso sería genial —me dijo con agradecimiento.

Ella se sentó frente a mí y también comenzó a desayunar.

Estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos —que no eran otra cosa que "mmm's" o "yommie's" dedicados al buen sazón de Bella— cuando escuché a Bella maldecir.

—¡Mierda! —siseó. Levanté la vista y me di cuenta que había volcado el jugo de naranja en su blusa blanca; comencé a reírme y ella me lanzó dagas—. No es gracioso en absoluto.

—¿Por qué no sólo te cambias y dejas de ser una arpía de mal humor conmigo?

Ella bufó y se fue a cambiar mientras yo lavaba mi plato.

Cuando regresó se veía más hermosa con una camisa azul marino que hacía ver su piel como una perla.

_Qué mierdas más maricas se me ocurrían..._

—Te queda mejor esa camisa que la que traías antes.

Bella se ruborizó un poco pero me dio las gracias. Después de unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, me miró con determinación.

—He estado leyendo una novela —dijo, parecía nerviosa.

Me quedé callado, instándola a seguir, ya que yo no tenía nada que agregar ante su comentario tan extraño. ¿Qué se supone que significaba su afirmación? ¿Era una presumida acaso y quería restregarme en la cara que yo no leía? Leía a veces... libros infantiles...

—Es una novela de amor... donde el protagonista se enamora de una menor de edad.

Me puse repentinamente nervioso por el curso que esta conversación estaba llevando. Bella se dio cuenta que yo tragaba en seco.

—¿Qué piensas de situaciones como ésas?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, a qué viene tu pregunta y el tema de tu novela? —le contesté con otra pregunta.

—Porque... porque se me hizo un tema interesante, un tópico digno de una mañana igualmente interesante...

Bella ya estaba diciendo incoherencias y eso era señal de que su cabeza quería estallar. ¿Quién jamás usaba la palabra "tópico"?

—Ok... —dije, haciendo que sonara a pregunta—, uh... no sé, creo que el problema en una relación no tiene tanto que ver con la diferencia de edad sino de épocas. Diez años, por ejemplo; sería de enfermos si alguien de veinte se enamora de alguien de diez... ¿pero sería tan malo alguien de treinta con alguien de veinte? No lo creo.

Bella asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

—O veintiuno con treinta y cinco... —dijo distraídamente y yo me tensé.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos como platos y se puso más roja que el culo de un babuino.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté un poco en el cielo por lo que ella había dicho. Ésa era una clara indirecta de que ella se sentía como yo, estaba seguro de eso.

—Esto... se me hace tarde, Edward, nos vemos en la noche.

Y con esas palabras y un tropezón de su parte con la mesa de la sala, salió como si le hubieran prendido un cuete en el culo.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar unos minutos, procesando que talvez... sólo talvez, ella y yo teníamos una oportunidad. Carlisle seguro le entendería, pero Esme... Esme no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

Absoluta felicidad o absoluta ira, no había un termino medio, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Y la pequeña genio? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tanya? Era lo suficientemente lista para saber si me quería o no como el novio de su mamá, ¿pensaría ella que quería tomar el papel de "papá"?

Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Me fui a la universidad y allí la extrañé demasiado. Me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba tenerla a mi lado. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando nos tuviéramos que separar para siempre, en el caso de que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos o Tanya no me aceptara o sepa Dios que otra mierda desgraciada no me dejara ser feliz a su lado? Ya sea porque ella rehacía su vida —la sola idea me causaba náuseas—, porque yo tenía que irme por causas laborales, o Tanya me odiara, o Esme acusara a Bella de pedofilia, o ella simplemente me repudiara...

No podía imaginar que Bella estuviera separada de mí.

El día se pasó lento, me regañé mentalmente por no estar tan atento como siempre solía estar en clases, pero Bella absorbía todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, ella simplemente estaba dentro de mí y no me dejaba razonar acerca de nada más.

Cuando por fin terminó mi suplicio de estar lejos de ella, me encaminé hacia mi auto, dispuesto a recoger a Tanya, ya que Bella no me había hablado. Justo en ese momento, recibí un mensaje suyo.

Pasé por Tanya temprano, ya no tienes que ir por ella. Gracias de todos modos. Te veo en casa.

_B._

No era sano que "en casa" me hiciera tanta ilusión, no podía emocionarme tanto por algo tan banal como que ella al decir "en casa" se refiriera al lugar que ambos compartíamos.

De acuerdo, no tardo, te veo allí.

_E._

Quise poner muchas más cosas en ese mensaje, pero todas parecían absurdas. Si algún día llegaba a confesarle lo podrido que me sentía al estar enamorado de ella, no sería en un mensaje de texto.

Comencé a sentirme ansioso conforme me acercaba a nuestro departamento. En cuanto estacioné el auto supe que algo estaba extraño, ya que había una moto en donde Bella solía dejar su camioneta. Eso significaba que Bella aún no llegaba, y que alguien no estaba respetando los lugares asignados.

Cuando llegué a nuestro piso —he de decir que subir escaleras es sumamente cansado y comencé a sudar cual porcino— escuché la risa de Tanya desde antes que abriera la puerta.

Qué demonios...

Cuando entré, la imagen que tenía frente a mí me dejó estático en mi lugar, con la boca abierta y seguro un charco de saliva bajo mis pies.

¿Quién era el... y qué hacía jugando con Tanya?

—Uh... hola, tú debes ser Edward, el sobrino de Bella —y una mierda si yo era su sobrino—. Soy Félix, el padre de Tanya —terminó, dejando a Tanya en el sillón, poniéndose de pie y alargando su mano para que yo la tomara.

No fue ni por falta de educación, ni por grosería ni por ser un malcriado que yo no tomé su mano.

Se debía únicamente a que no me podía mover aún. El padre de Tanya. El padre de Tanya. El padre de Tanya.

Esa frase se repetía en mi cerebro como una llave de agua rota suelta gotitas sin parar. Félix. Félix. Félix.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Él pareció un poco contrariado con mi actitud hosca, pero no podía actuar de otra manera cuando mi rata había dejado de correr en mi cabeza.

—Fue a la cocina... por un vaso con agua para mí.

—Hola, Eddie —me saludó Tanya con su vocecita.

La miré y ver sus ojitos marrones como los de Bella me hizo reaccionar un poco. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por mi comportamiento con su "papi".

—Hola nena —dije un poco más tranquilo.

Me acerqué a ambos y le tendí la mano a su padre. De cerca era más grande que de lejos. Medía seguramente cuatro metros cúbicos —no sólo era enorme hacia arriba, sino también a los lados—. Su manota era más grande que mi cabeza, un jodido gigante como los de Harry Potter.

¡Ja! Mencioné a Harry Potter, eso le demostraría a Bella que yo también leía.

Le di un beso a Tanya en la frente y después me dirigí a la cocina. Bella estaba con ambas manos aferradas al alfeizar de la ventana que se encontraba cerca de la mesa, el aire de la noche había hecho de sus cabellos una maraña, no podía ver su rostro así que me acerqué.

—Hola —dije, y mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba. Aclaré mi garganta.

—Hola —dijo sin mirarme.

—¿Sabías que vendría? —fui directo al grano. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Llegó sin avisar? ¿Cómo supo dónde vivías?

—Por supuesto que tiene la dirección de donde vivo, Edward, es el mismo lugar donde vive su hija.

Me di cuenta que ella trataba de sonar tranquila, pero no lo estaba, no lo estaba en absoluto.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —me preguntó después de unos minutos en los que me quedé callado—, ¿por qué noto una tensión al estilo "macho protege su territorio"?

—¿Qué? —le pregunté sorprendido por el hecho de que ella me llamara cavernícola de una manera tan sutil—. No es eso, Bella... sólo me tomó por sorpresa... después de todo, ni yo soy un macho, ni tu eres mi hembra, Tanya no es mi cría, y éste no es mi territorio. Estaré en mi habitación.

Me fui sin dejarla replicar.

No supe de dónde saqué esas estupideces, por qué razón del cielo de mierda dije aquello, la única explicación viable era que Bella tenía razón y yo sentía que un gorila de tres metros estaba invadiendo mi territorio.

Eso, o yo era el idiota más estúpido de todos los imbéciles.

Vale, ésa también era una opción viable.

Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a dar vueltas cómo león enjaulado. Me sentía vulnerable, todo lo que creé en mi mente... todo lo que creí que podía tener con Bella...

Nada de eso iba a pasar si King Kong deslavado con cloro —King Kong es negro y _Félix _era más bien albino— me la quitaba, lo cual era muy probable. Era el padre de su hija, era la oportunidad de que Tanya creciera con una familia, papá y mamá, como era debido, era la oportunidad de evitar esas explicaciones cada vez más descabelladas que Bella se inventaba para que Tanya dejara de extrañar a su padre. Era su oportunidad d ser feliz, ¿y quién carajos era yo para impedirlo? Era sólo Edward, su _sobrino._

—¡Mierda! —mascullé, frotando mis manos por mis ojos en un acto de desesperación. Si hacía pendejadas emo para retenerla a mi lado como el suicidio o esas chingaderas, ella sería infeliz, si me comportaba como verdaderamente es Edward Cullen... la iba a perder, pero ella sería feliz.

Por supuesto no iba a suicidarme, eso es sólo algo que mi trozo de encéfalo contagiado con la depresión mundial decía a veces en momentos como éste.

Escuché la atronadora risa de "Gigantosaurio", la hermosa risa de mi nena, pero no escuchaba la de Bella. Tanya gritaba repentinamente y debía aceptar que nunca había escuchado tanta jovialidad en ella. normalmente se comportaba como un pequeño adulto, hoy parecía que se daba un descanso y se permitía ser la niña de cuatro años.

Me sentí mal por eso. Ella de verdad necesitaba un padre.

Pasaron muchas horas en las que me estaba ahogando en mi mierda hasta que escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse luego de unos minutos. Los pasitos de Tanya se acercaron a mi puerta y escuché cómo tocaba firmemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Tanya? —le pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude.

—Dice mi mami que va a servir la cena, que salgas de tu cueva.

—¿Eso lo dijo Bella? —pregunté un poco molesto. Seguía con la lata del hombre cavernícola que vivía en cuevas...

—No, eso lo digo yo, sal ya de tu madriguera, comadreja.

Me puse de pie y me miré en el espejo. Mi aspecto el fiel reflejo de mi interior. Traté de poner mi mejor cara y me sorprendió lo guapo que era.

Salí de mi habitación preguntándome si aceptarse como "guapo" era alguna corriente gay o algo por el estilo.

Bella ni siquiera me miraba, moviéndose aquí y allá por la cocina. Me senté con Tanya en la mesa y ella me empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho con su _papi._

—Me cargó como si yo no pesara nada, Eddie, me contó de todos los lugares por donde viaja, me explicó por qué no está conmigo, es muy gracioso y muy guapo también. ¿Te diste cuenta que su cabello es muy parecido a mis rizos rositas?

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude y tosí un poco para aclarar mi garganta y que no sonara como el monstruo que en realidad crecía en mi interior. Un monstruo verde, escamoso y de siete ojos.

—En primer lugar, nena, _tú no pesas nada, _y sí, me di cuenta que tu cabello es como el suyo. Pero no es rosita —le dije, riendo sinceramente esta vez—, es más bien rubio con destellos rojos, lo cual hace que se vea... bueno... se ve...

—Rosa —dijo Bella por mí.

Me dio un plato con lasagna y otro a Tanya. Ella se sirvió café y se sentó con nosotros.

—¿No vas a comer? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño, pues no estaba bien que no se alimentara bien. Ella siendo médico debía saber eso.

—No.. no tengo hambre...

—Bella —insistí—, te vas a enfermar si no comes bien, sabes que sino te alimentas...

—Cené con Félix, ¿de acuerdo? —me espetó.

Una patada en mis bolas hubiera sido mejor que eso.

Vale, no; una patada en mis bolas era lo peor del mundo, pero definitivamente fue terrible.

Me limité a seguir comiendo, repentinamente tan reacio a alimentarme como Bella, pero yo no desperdiciaba jamás la comida así que lo terminé.

Tanya comenzó a bostezar.

—Hora de ir a la cama, en dos semanas entras al kinder y tienes que acostumbrarte a dormir más temprano. A la cama.

Bella se levantó y se dispuso a levantar a Tanya.

—Déjalo —la detuve—, yo la llevo.

Me puse de pie y cargue Tanya. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y rodeó con sus bracitos mi cuello y mi cintura con sus piernas. Bella no nos siguió, y escuché que comenzaba a lavar los platos que ensuciamos.

Acosté a Tanya y me quedé un rato con ella, allí esperando a que se durmiera, acariciando sus cabellos y mirando como, a pesar de ser muy parecida a su padre gorila, la fuerza de sus ojos marrón —heredados de Bella— impactaban mucho más que cualquier otra de sus facciones.

—Eres una princesita muy hermosa, bebé —le dije con tono cariñoso—. Hoy te escuché reír más que nunca.

—Quería conocer a mi papi. Mi mami siempre me habla de él cuando se lo pido pero no es igual. Ahora entiendo por qué no está conmigo —me dijo en susurros como si al alzar la voz rompiera el momento mágico que era hablar de su padre.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —le pregunté.

¿Él volvería? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Me las quitaría?

—Cuida de otros niños, él dice que mi mami es tan maravillosa que puede cuidarme ella sola, y que lo hace perfectamente bien, pero que los niños a los que él cuida están enfermos y solos. Me siento... feliz de ser su hija, Eddie.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Me había olvidado que ese hombre que hace unos minutos odiaba, era una persona bondadosa, talvez no entendía que no estuviera con su hija —yo jamás abandonaría a mi bebé—, pero sus razones eran sumamente nobles.

—Debes sentirte orgullosa de ser su hija, es un padre digno de presumir.

Ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que ya no los abrió. La cubrí bien con sus cobijas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la cual estaba bloqueada por la humanidad fisgona de Bella.

Se dirigió a la sala y yo la seguí.

—Uh... lamento lo de hace rato. Sé que estuvo mal eso de la hembra y la cría... pero me molestó que pensaras que yo estaba molesto por ser un macho defendiendo mi territorio.

No sabía por qué la seguí, y por qué supe que debía iniciar esta conversación, sólo lo hice y ella parecía sentirse como yo, con la necesidad de hablar sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Y no es así, Edward? ¿No te sentiste así?

—No... Bella, yo no...

—No me mientas —dijo con voz queda.

—No te estoy mintiendo, yo sólo...

—¡No me mientas! —levantó esta vez la voz tanto que Tanya seguro se despertó.

Hice una mueca y ambos nos quedamos callados con el rostro en dirección a la habitación de Tanya para oír cualquier ruido que indicara se había despertado.

Silencio.

—Ok... talvez sí me sentí así, perdóname por eso, no soy perfecto. Pero lo que dije es verdad, aunque haya sido completamente grosero de mi parte. No eres mi... bueno mi pareja ni Tanya mi hija, es _su hija, _así que yo no tengo derecho, lo sé, lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda.

Ella no dijo nada.

Tenía que preguntar, la respuesta podía matarme pero yo tenía que saber.

—¿Tú... él te va...? —Bella arqueó una ceja con total confusión ante mi vómito de palabras—. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí? ¿Se quedará? ¿Se irán... con... él?

Fue patético cómo mi voz se quebró al final. Me dio tanta vergüenza que tuve que girarme para que Bella no viera mi rostro brillando como farolito.

Ella no me contestó, pero de pronto sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás, dejando mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Recargó su rostro donde mis omóplatos se encontraban —estudiar medicina me daba la ventaja de poder darle nombre a muchas partes de mi cuerpo—. Tome sus manos y las llevé a mi boca, depositando un suave beso en cada una de ellas; me giré sin romper el abrazo, quedando tan juntos que pude ver los diferentes matices de café en sus ojos.

—Contéstame —le pedí en un susurro.

—No me iré —contestó ella, y me acordé de Tanya hace un rato, susurrándome para no romper el momento.

El olor de Bella me estaba nublando todo atisbo de cordura, iba a volverme loco sino la besaba en este momento.

—Tanya parecía más feliz que nunca...

Ella se separó de mí de golpe, con el rostro violento y los puños cerrados.

—Sé cómo cuidar a mi hija, sé lo que la hace feliz, sé lo que es mejor para ella, y también se que Félix es una excelente persona, pero jamás va a quedarse con ella, no constantemente. ¿Adónde me voy a ir? Sé lo que hago con ella, y sé que es lo mejor.

—No quise decir que no sepas cuidarla, Bella, sólo...

—Sólo ¿qué? ¿Pensaste que ibas a hacer un acto heroico proponiéndome ser feliz con mi hija y _su padre_? ¡Soy feliz aquí, y Tanya lo es también!

—¡No quise ser heroico! —grité de vuelta, y ella pareció aliviada de no ser la única que estaba molesta—. ¡Trataba de no ser egoísta, y hacerte saber que tu decisión, me lastimara o no, era lo importante aquí, que tu felicidad y la de Tanya son mi prioridad, incluso sobre la mía!

Mi pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente con el ritmo de mis fuertes respiraciones tratando de calmar los temblores en mis manos. No sabía qué había detonado todo este griterío, o la tensión que en este momento se sentía, talvez eran todos los días deseando declararle mi amor y ahora explotaba la bomba.

—¿Te importa mi felicidad?

—Sí —contesté firme.

—Demuéstramelo —susurró, volviendo al momento mágico.

Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos, clavados firmemente en mí, esperando que yo le dijera algo lo suficientemente poderoso para que entendiera lo muy importante que ellas eran para mí.

—Quiero que me digas qué sientes por mí, esta situación me está matando... —continuó cuando yo no dije nada. Su voz empezaba a quebrarse y eso me mataba.

¿Qué podía decir? No habían palabras lo suficientemente intensas para explicarle lo que sentía por ella. El vocabulario aún no llegaba aun nivel tan infinito para que existiera la palabra capaz de describir mis sentimientos por ella.¿Amor? no...

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Nuestros ojos seguían conectados. Cerré la distancia que nos separaba en dos zancadas y puse una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Los dedos de mi mano en su nuca se enredaron en sus finos cabellos mientras los de la cintura la tomaban con firmeza.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro pero no tuve mucho tiempo de mirarla, porque cuando mis labios impactaron con los suyos cerré los ojos.

Y ella me tomó los cabellos con fuerza.

Ella también me besaba...

* * *

**Estoy oficialmente triste porque Vita ut Dolor declaró firme en un RR que ya no me quería. Me sentí por un momento un poquito como mi Eddie Emo, pero después decidí terminar este cap en vez de cortarme las venas con galletas de animalitos =)**

**Corregí uno de mis Shots favoritos, el de "El último Soplo de Tu Corazón", estaba un poquito lleno de horrores ortográficos así que lo edité, quienes no lo han leído no se asusten por el TRAGEDY en el genre, no es un Tragedy triste, al menos para mí es muy bonito y ninguna de las lectoras que lo han comentado opina que les deje un sabor amargo. Ojalá lo lean =)**

**YA SE BESARON!**

**Lamento haberlo dejado ahí... ok no, no lo lamento, soy una hdp desgraciada lo asumo hahaha**

**Amora, ya te extraño, dónde estás. Te amo de aquí a emolandia =D**

**Sofiii kill love yaa!**

**Saluditos a Princesaamy, a Vita que ya me detesta =( , a victoria Masen Cullen, a nielasol, a doroto, a jeni que siempre me recomienda =D, a , a ADICULLEN, a Bella Masen, a Joli Cullen, a Patzz love, a lexa 0619, a jeziik, arianna26, AleLupis, eli1901, Angel0607, a Vladislav, Kxprii-strawberries,lokaxtv, sophia18, no a todas les contesté el RR, pero saben que les agradezco infinitamente que me lean y se tomen el tiempo de comentar.**

**Besos para todas, y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	11. Papi Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mature**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Ella le brindaba experiencia mientras él le brindaba juventud. Ninguno escatimaba en brindarse amor. Catorce años de diferencia no serían un obstáculo. TH.**

**Capítulo X. Papi Carlisle.**

* * *

Jodido. Perfecto. El cielo. El mismísimo infierno. La gloria. Una vergüenza. Delicioso. Pecaminoso. Incorrecto. Incomparable.

Sí, mi mente era un caos. Una tormenta.

Estaba besando a Edward, y así me sentía. Me sentía bien porque ambos lo deseábamos. Porque más que deseo... ambos sentíamos algo, algo fuerte. Me sentía mal porque este hombre del cual me estaba enamorando era el primogénito de mi mejor amiga, porque tenía catorce años más que él, casi quince. Estaba jodida... Pero me gustaba, no me importaba, me preocuparía después, ahora sólo lo besaría. Sus manos me tenían bien aferrada por la cintura y la cabeza, las mías por otro lado estaban recorriendo su pecho. Su corazón estaba amenazando con salírsele y estaba segura que el mío estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

—Bella... —susurró contra mis labios, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo, sin soltarme, haciéndome adicta a su aliento, a su roce y a todo lo que Edward era—. Bella, no te alejes...

—No iba a hacerlo —le dije, separándome un poquito para mirar sus ojos, sonriendo por la necesidad que escuché en su voz—. No iba a hacerlo —le repetí.

Él sonrió también y me abrazó muy fuerte, casi sacándome el aire. Gracias al cielo Tanya estaba dormida y no presenció el momento en el que su mami se volvió loca y atacó a un niño con la boca.

Ok, no era un niño pero me costaba trabajo creer que...

—Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas —interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Lo sé... pero mañana vas a la universidad y yo trabajo, talvez deberíamos dejar esta charla para después... —dije dudosa. Su mirada fue de incredulidad, enojo y algo más que me pareció fascinación. Me fascinaba fascinarle— ...o talvez no y talvez debamos tenerla ahora mismo.

Sonrió satisfecho y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina. Nos serví café... si ya no íbamos a dormir, lo mejor tenía que ser estar bien despiertos con una buena dosis de cafeína.

—Yo no sé muy bien por dónde comenzar —dijo, dando por hecho que él debía ser el primero en hablar.

Yo sabía por qué lo hacía. Conocerlo desde bebé y conocer a sus padres y el tipo de crianza que le dieron, me otorgó la posibilidad de saber que todo lo que él estaba haciendo era hacer esto más fácil para mí. Como el caballero que era, expresaba sus sentimientos primero que yo porque eso lo hacía un valiente, porque era bueno.

—Talvez deba comenzar yo...

Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, yo también soy muy caballerosa.

—No... no, por favor, sólo tengo que organizar mi cabeza. Verás... el día que nos volvimos a ver, en el supermercado cuando Tanya estaba buscándote. Ese día tú no me habías reconocido, pero yo sí. Desde que tus ojos chocaron con los míos, desde que te sonrojaste y empezaste a balbucear no sé qué cosas. Desde ese momento supe que eras tú, Bella, _mi Bella, _la que me contaba historias de terror, la que dormía conmigo porque yo era un malcriado llorón y gay, la que lloraba cuando se despedía de mí, la que mi padre tanto admiraba y mi madre tanto amaba. Pero ese día yo ya no era un niño, y tú no me viste como un niño, me viste como un hombre, porque no sabías que era yo. Y yo por mi parte no te vi desde los ojos del pequeño Edward, sino desde _mis ojos, _y juro por Dios que desde mis ojos eres lo más hermoso que he visto, y todos mis sentimientos de la infancia se fusionaron con mi manera de verte ahora, y eso hace que... que esté enamorado de ti. Locamente enamorado de ti.

Escuché su declaración con atención, un poco embobada porque era muy parecido a lo que sentía yo. El amor que sentí por él desde que nació, y el amor que sentía ahora por él, que ya no era un niño. ¿De verdad estaba yo tan enferma? ¿Era yo repulsiva y depravada por enamorarme de Edward? Él, como siempre hacía, pareció ver a través de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Bella, no hay nada de malo en esto. Ambos somos adultos... ambos queremos esto. ¿O tú no?

Su pregunta fue más que nada retórica, pero pude oír un poco de dolor en su voz. Talvez él de verdad creía en el fondo que yo no sentía lo mismo por él. Giré mi rostro para poder besar una de sus manos y después me recargué en ella, presionándola contra mi rostro y hombro. Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que sí, sí era esto lo que quería. Pero ¿cómo íbamos a hacerlo?

Esme...

—Yo también lo quiero. No soy tan buena con las declaraciones como tú... pero puedes estar seguro de que me siento de la misma manera que tú. Es... eres algo muy brillante, muy luminoso y me gusta el calor que siento gracias a tu luz. Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? Es decir... yo ya no soy una niña para esconderme de nadie...

—Bella, yo tampoco soy un niño, y creo que tienes razón, debemos decirle a Esme y...

—¡No! —grité, tirando toda la idea de mi madurez a un lado y de que no me escondía de nadie—, a Esme no... talvez debamos empezar por lo más fácil. Carlisle, él es un punto seguro...

Edward comenzó a reírse de mí.

—¿Pensé que no querías esconderte de nadie?

—Esme no cuenta.

—Tienes razón, aunque no sé por qué te preocupas tú. Ambos sabemos que va a atacarme a mí por poner los ojos en su mejor amiga. Lo más seguro es que quiera raparme...

—¿Raparte?

—Oh, sí, Esme es una madre _muy_ cruel —dijo alargando la u—, ella conoce mis puntos débiles, sabe que amo mi cabello porque es sexy y que si lo corta me volveré feo. Ella va a raparme, seguro.

—No creo que...

—Lo hará, Bella —dijo resignado.

—Eres demasiado melodramático, y algo ególatra. ¿Qué es eso de que "eres sexy"?

Él no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había dicho.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¿tú también lo crees? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que se me acelerara el corazón y... vale, también que me palpitaran cosas ahí abajo. Soy vulgar, lo sé, pero Edward tenía la palabra sexo en la frente y...

_¡¿Qué mierdas?_

Apenas nos besamos hace unos minutos y yo estaba pensando en las diferentes maneras de posicionarlo para ambos encajáramos a la perfección.

_¡Dios!_

¿Desde cuándo me volví tan.. pervertida?

Ah, claro desde que Edward trastornó mi mente.

—Recuérdame por qué es que estoy enamorada de ti...

Su gesto cínico y socarrón se desvaneció para darle entrada a una mirada llena d ilusión.

—¿Lo estás? ¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo? —me preguntó emocionado.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —le dije sonriendo.

—Oh, mierda, tengo que ser el cabrón más afortunado y homosexual que hay en el mundo entero, más homosexual que... que... yo qué sé...

Me reí de él. Nos besamos un poco más, no importaba cuánto café bebimos, ambos estábamos cansados, así que nos fuimos a dormir. Los siguientes días pasaron con la misma normalidad, a excepción d que cuando las puertas se cerraban y Tanya cerraba los ojos, Edward y yo nos dedicábamos a besarnos, a planear formas de decirle a Carlisle —el hecho de que fuera el punto más fácil no lo convertía en cosa sencilla—, en besarnos más, en hablar de cosas importantes e irrelevantes a la vez. Cualquier cosa para pasar tiempo juntos. Cocinábamos. Jugábamos con Tanya. Ya era viernes y no habíamos tenido visitas de Esme, que había estado un poco ocupada con unos diseños interiores. Normalmente la habría extrañado, pero ahora estaba un poco aliviada. Esme era como un detector de mentiras —u omisiones, en este caso— y estaba segura que se daría cuenta en cualquier momento.

Esme iba a seguir ocupada este fin de semana...

... pero no Carlisle.

Salí de trabajar y sabía que Edward ya estaba en el departamento esperándome con Carlisle. Acordamos decírselo juntos pero, conociendo a Edward...

Entré y fui recibida por el llanto de Alice.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —pregunté preocupada. Miré a mi alrededor y ni rastro de los adultos responsables...

Iba a matarlos, de eso estaba segura.

—No se vale, Alice, no sabes jugar —dijo Carlisle saliendo de atrás del sillón. ¿Qué demonios...?

Alice se puso a llorar más fuerte por las palabras groseras de su padre. Lo miré ceñuda y después abracé más fuerte a Alice.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —le pregunté comprensiva.

—Ellos... ellos no quieren jugar conmigo —dijo haciendo pucheritos.

—¡Ellos no hicieron eso! —dije enojada, mirando ahora a Edward que salía de otro de los sillones con Tanya en brazos y a Emmett que salía de una de las habitaciones. De todos los presentes, él era el que parecía más enojado, incluida yo—. ¿Me quieren explicar por qué han excluido a Alice?

—¡Nadie la excluye! —dijo Edward a la defensiva como si fuera un niño. De verdad... recuérdenme por qué me enamoré de él. Ah, vale, sí, por eso, es jodidamente hermoso y bueno... tonto, la clase de estupidez que lo hace muy sexy y follable—. Estamos jugando a las _escondis _—dijo molesto. ¿Escondis? ¿En serio Edward dijo escondis? —. Todos nos escondimos y como no nos encontró se puso a llorar justo cuando tú entrabas. Eso es hacer trampa, ahora todos salimos de nuestro escondite y ella ya sabe dónde...

Se calló cuando vio mi mirada de incredulidad.

—No llores, Allie —dijo mi bebé, bajándose de los brazos de Edward y consolando a Alice—. No queríamos lastimar tus sentimientos, sólo estábamos jugando y pensamos que todos aquí entendíamos las reglas del juego, no imaginamos que tu las ignorabas.

Es aquí donde insertamos el sonido de los grillos.

En serio, ¿cómo hice para criar a una niña genio? Todos la mirábamos con asombro, con la boca un poco abierta y muy impresionados, excepto Emmett, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de entender qué había querido decir.

—Está bien —dijo Alice, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro e hipando un poquito.

Después de eso los niños se pusieron a jugar solos. E dio algo de risa ver que Tanya parecía su madre, regañándolos cuando peleaban, Emmett parecía el más pequeño de los tres —mentalmente hablando, porque físicamente el pequeño Emmett no era pequeño en absoluto—, y Alice era la más sentimental. Talvez había heredado lo emo de su hermano. Y tenía mis leves sospechas de que ambos lo habían heredado de Carlisle.

Éste estaba recostado en uno de los sillones, con su postura despreocupada tan típica que me recordaba a nuestras veladas de margaritas. Sus brazos tras su cabeza, una sonrisa boba, los pies sobre la mesa y los ojos cerrados.

—Baja tus pies de la mesa, Carlisle, no querrás que se te ensucien con la limpieza de mi mueble —dije con mi tono adorable.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza. Idiota. Padre e hijo empezaron a hablar de la universidad, así que me tomé el tiempo de mirarlos. ¿Qué iba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué me enamoraba de Edward siendo un adolescente... o casi? Veía a Carlisle, claramente hermoso, demasiado guapo para cualquiera —por supuesto, yo estaría mal de la cabeza si me fijara en él siendo que lo veía como un hermano y que era esposo de mi mejor amiga—, pero no podía evitar preguntarme cómo nunca me había gustado nadie, en toda mi vida, como lo hace Edward. Félix me gustaba, sí, lo quiero, sí, pero jamás sentí nada romántico por él, sólo necesidades carnales que cualquier otro de esos médicos pudo haber satisfecho.

Edward en cambio... movía todo mi mundo.

—Bueno... ¿qué les parece si preparan unas margaritas para mí? —preguntó Carlisle muy contento.

—Prepáralas tú —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Edward me dio una mirada significativa. _"Hay que mantenerlo de buen humor" _era lo que sus ojos me decían—. Vale, estaba bromeando, la verdad es que debemos ser hospitalarios. Edward, ¿por qué no atiendes a tu papi?

Él me entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar tres margaritas.

—¿Se porta bien contigo, Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle, poniéndose un poco serio—. Es un muy buen hijo, es respetuoso pero es un jovencito regido por sus hormonas...

Solté una risita un poco histérica. Así que Carlisle se iba a poner difícil...

—Él es estupendo. Tú y Esme hicieron un gran trabajo con él —dije, saliéndome por la tangente.

Edward volvió unos minutos después con las margaritas en las manos.

—Pon algo de música, hijo —dijo Carlisle, recuperando su buen humor.

—¿Cómo qué te gustaría oír, papá, los Backstreet Boys, talvez?

Carlisle perdió la sonrisa de golpe y lo miró con ese aire de papá enojado que honestamente no le quedaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Respétame —dijo mirándolo para luego mirarme a mí—. Y tú seguro te regodeas burlándote de mí tan constantemente que ahora mi hijo me mira como un payaso.

Sí, una familia de emos.

—Papá, hay algo de lo que Bella y yo queríamos hablarte. —Eso me gustaba, que tuviera iniciativa y decisión—. Pero debes prometernos que no le dirás a mamá, no hasta que nosotros decidamos decirle algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Carlisle bajó los pies de la mesa y puso sus manos en las piernas, repentinamente interesado.

—¿Ok? —dijo, alargando la O haciendo que sonara a pregunta—, los escucho.

Edward me hizo una seña, haciéndome entender que él iba a hablar primero. De nuevo le agradecí que fuera tan bueno.

—Uh... no sé cómo decirlo de manera sutil... así que iré al grano. Bella y yo tenemos una relación.

Bueno, eso y darle una cachetada habría sido lo mismo.

—Eh... Carlisle —dije nerviosa. Edward debió dejarme hablar a mí—. No... no debes pensar que...

—¿Relación? —dijo como ido—. ¿Una relación? ¿Del tipo "mi sobrio y yo nos llevamos de maravilla"?

—Ella no es mi tía, papá, lo sabemos. No soy un niño y...

—Eso lo sé... eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella para que accediera? ¿Le estás dando toloache?

_¿Qué?_

—Carlisle, Edward no me está dando ninguna droga, y en todo caso deberías pensar que soy yo la que lo está drogando, recuerda que...

—No, no, no, no... lo conozco, es bueno pero es bruto como yo. Si hubiera tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, habría drogado a Esme, así de ridículo es mi amor por ella, y conociendo a mi hijo haría lo mismo...

—Eso no está nada bonito, papá, deja de compararnos... y deja de decir que drogarás a mamá. Se lo voy a decir a la próxima que la vea, le diré tus intenciones, y talvez le diga también que en el pasado la drogaste de verdad para seducirla.

Edward estaba en el borde entre la demencia y la genialidad. Yo estaba muda con la boca abierta y un poco asustada. Tomé mi vaso de margarita y lo pegué a mi rostro, ya que estaba helado y necesitaba concentrarme.

—¡No lo harías! —dijo Carlisle entre asustado, enojado e indignado—. No me amenaces, jovencito.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo hago —dijo, y un brillo diabólico le llenó el rostro—. Tú no le dices nada a Esme, y yo tampoco lo haré. Y debes apoyarnos en esto cuando ella se entere, si es necesario que la drogues lo harás.

—Eso no tienes ni qué decírmelo. Omitiendo el hecho de que estás metiéndote con algo muy valioso para mí, o sea Bella —aaww, qué tierno—, nada me hace más feliz. Sé que su relación es un tanto escandalosa, y que talvez van a haber muchos obstáculos, pero no pudiste encontrar una mejor mujer que ella, estoy seguro.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando, y no porque fuera idiota y no notara cuando mis ojos expulsaban agua, sino porque la margarita que tenía pegada a mi rostro ya me había empapado la mejilla lo suficiente.

—Carlisle —dije poniéndome de pie para abrazarlo—. Eres el mejor hermano que jamás tendré. Tú y Esme son... son...

—Ya, ya —dijo éste, con la voz quebrada y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Y escúchame bien, Edward, si la lastimas, si le haces algo, si intentas propasarte con ella, te las vas a ver conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué mierdas, Carlisle? Yo soy tu hijo, deberías estarme cuidando a mí, ¿por qué tú y Esme jamás me han querido?

Oh, vale, hora de ignorarlo.

Carlisle se fue una media hora después, dejando a los gemelos con nosotros porque nos chantajeó con decirle todo a Esme sino le obsequiábamos esta noche con ella a solas. Edward hizo una mueca y yo acepté feliz. Mañana no había escuela, no había trabajo y pasaríamos un día lindo.

Me fui a la sala donde Edward estaba con los niños. A la que cargaba en brazos era a Tanya, los otros dos estaban uno a cada lado de él.

—Edward, creo que quiero hacer caquita —dijo de pronto Emmett—. Vamos, debes ayudarme a limpiarme.

Edward puso cara de asco y enojo pero dejó a Tanya en el sillón y siguió a Emmett.

Sonreí.

¿Qué iba pasar en el futuro? Yo envejecería antes que él. Él querría bebés... y yo no se los podría da, ya no...

Me entró un miedo espantoso en ese momento, pero se me pasó en cuanto Edward salió enojado del baño con un Emmett muy feliz.

—Sólo sacó gases —fue su única explicación—. Creo que no me gustan los niños... con estos dos y mi princesita Tanya que es más inteligente que yo estoy muy satisfecho. Y agrega a los gemelos Hale... y a Jacob y a Nessie que no los has conocido... y talvez...

Dejé de ponerle atención.

Oh, Dios... no podía ser más perfecto.

—...y ya ninguno más...

—Vamos a dormirlos —lo interrumpí—, quiero besarte, ahora, Edward.

Sin esperar a que me contestara tomé a Alice y a Tanya de las manos y las llevé a la habitación a cambiarlas. Vi pasar una mancha cobriza con una bolita en brazos dirigirse a su habitación. Edward tenía prisa, al parecer. La bolita, por supuesto, era Emmett.

Perfecto.

* * *

**Pleeeaaaaseeeee don't hate me!**

**Yo sé que volví a tardar, pero les contaré. Perdí mi cel y ahí tenía guardadas las canciones que siempre uso para escribir. No las podía bajar del ARES hasta hace poco y por eso ya me puse a escribir de nuevo.**

**A las que leen Edwina, sé que hemos tardado un montón, pero ya lo terminamos. Sólo hay que esperar a que mili y yo coincidamos para poder actualizar, no podemos hacerlo sino estamos juntas. Así que espérenlo cualquiera de estos días.**

**Bueno, amo a Carlisle, la verdad es súper bueno y siempre en los fics es super responsable y serio. Pero como este fic rompe con los canones habituales... decidí hacerlo algo tonto. y hace mucho que no veíamos un BPOV, recuerden que les dije que iban a ser más los EPOV, me desenvuelvo mejor con Eddie.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, saben que las quiero montones, porfavor no se desesperen, sé que no soy la clase de autora que actualiza cada dos días —honestamente no sé cómo le hacen—, pero deben saber que le pongo muchísimo esfuerzo a cada capítulo, que pienso siempre en uds para escribir y que jamás dejaría una historia sin terminar.**

**Mili, amorcita, espero q todo este mejor con las nenas. Te amo, recuérdalo.**

**¡Por cierto! Si tienen tiempecito, pasen a leer mi nuevo fic —no tengo vergüenza, lo sé—, se llama Sweet Bella.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


End file.
